Edward sai do armário
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Edward é uma bichona que tem medo de sijogar, encontra Bella, uma mulher que cobra dezão pra engravidar. Mistura explosiva ou um trash muito sem noção? Você decide.
1. A velha descoberta de Edward

**Edward sai do armário**

**Título original: Família de aluguel**

**Autora: Black Butterfly S2**

**(Dinga: Gêneros: humor e romance. Reviews: 23. Bem, e os ripadores não recebem prestígio como a autora.)** **(Gareth: Mimimi! #corta os pulsos#)**

Prólogo

Minha família sempre foi muito conservadora**(#Dinga imagina Edward de calças curtas e morre#)(Gareth: A própria Inquisição, abico.)**. Seguíamos as regras ao pé da letra. Todo domingo íamos a igreja**(Dinga: E o que isso vai fazer pra mudar minha vida? #come uma azeitona do seu drink de cloro#)**. Ajudávamos instituições de caridade.** (Gareth: Bom moço, zemt.)** E principalmente, nos casamos com os melhores partidos...** (#Dinga imagina Edward se casando com Lula#)(Gareth: Note: OS melhores partidos. Por que não dizer 'com as melhores moças'? Esse aí soa muito 'mulherzinha da década de 20'!)** do sexo oposto. E ai que está o problema. Afinal a 3 meses eu me descobri. **(Dinga: "... Priscila paga pau pra mim. Sou feito de puro glitter, nasci pra bilhar nos palcos!") (Gareth: '... meu sobrenome é Yagami.' HAUAHHAUAUHAU! #apanha#)**

_SOU GAY! _**(Dinga: Conte uma novidade. #boceja#)(Gareth: Nossa, é um progresso! O primeiro Edward trash ASSUMIDO da história!)**

Agora aos meus 21 anos, meu pai só tem 1 ano de vida **(Dinga: CLICHÊÊÊÊ!) (Gareth: Comofas/ Você tem 21 anos e seu pai tem só um?) **e quer conhecer a minha tão adorada e amada família**(Dinga: Tadindo dele. Não pode apresentar pra família seus amiguinhos da çalna guei. Corte os pulsos e morra, Edward.) (Gareth: "Eu, meu peizénho rosa-shock e meu poodle LINDO.")**. Isso mesmo! Pro meu pai estou noivo e logo serei pai. E agora como sairei dessas?**(Dinga: Contrate uma puta grávida e seja feliz.) (Gareth: Sairei dessas? Plural no lugar errado, só por dizer mesmo.)** Afinal, ninguém consegue uma noiva e um filho em uma semana. Será que não? **(Dinga: Se ele for vampiro, pode ser possível.) (Gareth: Venda a alma pro Cão. Ou faça um trabalho na encruzilhada.)**

**N/A: **_Fic conjunta com minha amiga Thata. Então nós vamos responder os reviews juntas._** (Gareth: Ihh... Fic conjunta... MEDO.)**

_Xoxo_**(Dinga: Essa coisa me persegue, só pode. Já bastava em 'Suddenly Bitch', agora aqui.) (Gareth: VIX! DELZMILIVRA!)**

**Dinga foi comprar querosene, soda cáustica e parafina para fazer um drink. Pra ripar o próximo capítulo, só drogada. **

**Gareth está cansada de ripar trash e se deitou embaixo de um foguete prestes a ser lançado. Bronzeamento artificial é tendência, galere.**


	2. D R das Bichas

Capítulo 1 – O telefonema **(Dinga: Amô, pu favo naum disligue o telefoni... #leva torta na cara#)(Gareth: OOH! Todo um drama! #boceja#)**

Edward Pov**(Gareth: FikDik: Estamos no Brasil. Diga PONTO DE VISTA, merda. Tô farta desses trashers que apelam pro ingrêiz. #aponta P90 para a cara da "borboleta preta s2"#)**

Depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho**(Dinga: Rodar bolsinha é tão cansativo...) (Gareth: Ser cobaia humana não é fácil...)**, acabei de chegar em casa e fui para o meu quarto tomar banho, pois daqui a pouco o meu namorado estará aqui para sairmos pra jantar.** (Dinga: Se o EDWARD não tivesse dito isso, pensaria que era a Bella falando.) (Gareth: Eddie gay, MEU SONHO DE CONSUMO! #pega pipoca pra assistir o mico que Edward está pagando#)**

Isso mesmo que você está lendo NAMORADO**(Dinga: Obrigado por insinuar que sou analfabeta.) (Gareth: Não, não, estou lendo UM MURRO NA SUA FUÇA, idiota que não usa vírgulas. #coloca soco inglês#)**. Aí você se pergunta porque um cara bonito, rico, gostoso e de boa família como eu esta fazendo com um homem ?** (Dinga: Bem, drogas? Distúrbios mentais, quem sabe? Dívidas nos jogos? São várias possibilidades...) (Gareth: Não sei, pois não sei o que é ESTA. #procura o acento na porchete#)**

Simples, como eu posso explicar, sempre namorei modelos gatíssimas só que nunca me senti muito bem com elas e foi então que ele apareceu**(Dinga: Lê-se disfunção erética.) (Gareth: AFFE! Mary me matará, fato! Eu pensei que não haveria esse clichê de 'ai, eu sempre peguei mooooitas mulheres, mas nunca me senti completo com isso, então...'! #mastiga gelo seco#)**. O homem mais lindo, musculoso, atencioso e bronzeado que eu já conheci, Jacob e foi amor à primeira vista.** (#Dinga está reconsiderando uma proposta de atiradora de elite#)(Gareth: POOTAQUÉOPARÉO! EDWARDJACOB? DEUSDOCÉU, ISSO É SÉRIO? Meu, as fangirls de Slash tiveram um orgasmo agora. E eu tive um derrame.)**

**Flash Back(Gareth: ALERTA TRASH! ALERTA TRASH! #pressiona botão vermelho#)**

Eu estava em um desfile para ver o meu mais novo affair, a Gisele**(#Dinga veste seu novo uniforme, pega um rifle e atira em Edward#)(Gareth: AH TÁ. #Gareth pega penas da cauda de MJ e as queima, cantando (em tese) incessantemente#)**, essa mesma que você esta imaginando**(Gareth: A tua mãe? A puta que te pariu?)** a Büchen,**(Gareth: WROOOOOONG! #aperta buzina gigante#)(#Dinga está com medo#)** desfilar e quando ela estava passando na passarela e eu a acompanhava com o olhar, pois eu achava ela bem bonitinha**(Dinga: Simplesmente te mandarei tomar no cu, Edward GayzãoLeveinoCUllen.) (Gareth: Eddie, me faça um favor: MORRE.)**, mas voltando ao que interessa foi naquele momento que os nossos olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos mais belos que já havia visto e eu não consegui mais desviar.** (Dinga: Aí, você jogou a bunda pra cima dele. Ok, NEXT!) (Gareth: Cara, se mata. O guri te odeia até o último fio de cabelo e tu quer DAR pra ele? Porra, essa autora leu as entrelinhas dos livros! EdwardJacob FORÉVA!)**

No final do desfile a Gisele quis me apresentar a uns amigos dela e quão foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que ela o conhecia. Depois desse dia nos tornamos amigos e depois de alguns encontros deu no que deu. HOJE FAZ TRÊS MESES QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS.** (#Dinga, entediada, foi jogar damas no MSN#)(Gareth: AI TI LINDU111! *-* S2 S2 AMU MTOO não)**

**Fim do Flash Back(Gareth: Ah, que bom.)**

Agora estamos indo comemorar em um famoso restaurante italiano chamado La Bella**(Dinga: Nem conheço. Por que todas as fics trash que tem um restaurante acabam com esse nome?) (Gareth: Hm, restaurante... Penso em várias possibidades de te matar nele. #abraça seu pote de cianeto de potássio#)**. Foi lá que fomos em nosso primeiro encontro. E é sempre bom relembrar. Até mesmo, relembrar das coisas boas é sempre bom. Afinal ultimamente só tenho recebido bombas.** (Dinga: Quer mais uma? #Joga 5 quilos de C4 no Edward fannon#)(Gareth: Sobrou ponto final nesse parágrafo. Só por dizer, já que não adianta ensinar. #enche duas taças com cianeto e as oferece ao casal#)**

Jacob acabou de chegar, daqui eu ouço o carro dele parando na porta. Quando eu desci as escadas ele estava me esperando e falando com a minha empregada Aroldina.** (Dinga: Não tinha nome mais feio não?) (Gareth: Eu me abstenho. MENTIRE, o pai dela se chama Geraldina e a mãe Haroldo. Ou será o contrário...? #leva sapatada#)**

- Boa noite, amor! – falou o homem mais lindo do mundo.** (Dinga: Prefiro Willian Bonner.#suspira#)(Gareth: CARLOS DANIEL? OH, MEU AMADO, VOLTASTES PARA MIM? OH! –not)**

-Oi, fofo. Tudo bem? Como foi o trabalho?** (Dinga: Nofa. Que. Coisa. Mais. GAY. #Cai da cadeira#)(Gareth: JACOB, QUE DESPERDÍCIO. O Eddie eu sempre soube, mas você? PORQUÊ, DELZ? #corta os pulsos usando chave inglesa#)**

-A mesma coisa de sempre – Ele chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha**(#Dinga têm pensamentos muito impuros#)(Gareth: NABOCEEEECO É QUE É BOM! NABOCEEEECO É QUE BOM! #Munda a atira entre caminhoneiros esfomeados#) **– Vou tomar banho. Ah, propósito – Jake gritou da porta – Dispensei a Aroldina por hoje!** (Dinga: Também, com esse nome, tinha de ganhar pelo menos uma folga.) (Gareth: Com esse nome, merecia a morte! #paga processo de mudança de nome à cria de Satanás#)**

Assim que ele entrou no quarto, eu me joguei o sofá.** (Gareth: SIJOGA, PINTOSA.)** Eu já sabia o que ele iria tentar fazer**(Dinga: A posição four on the floor é inevitável em sexo gay.) (Gareth: EURI DA DINGA QUI.)**. Apesar de já estarmos juntos a três meses eu nunca passamos dos beijos**(Dinga: Caricias, chupões, mordidas, arranhões, tapas, xingamentos, coleiras,... #Gareth joga um raio em Dinga, acusando-a de corromper os olhos puros de Mary#)**. Jacob sempre quis mas eu nunca me senti confortável com a idéia**(Dinga: Tomar no cu dói. Run for your life, Edward!) (Gareth: SIJOGA, PINTOSA #2)**. Na teoria eu quero, mas na pratica, fico com receio. Afinal, até três meses atrás, eu nunca havia beijado um homem. Tudo é muito novo pra mim.** (Dinga: Menos a Munda. Ela é o fóssil vivo mais antigo do Universo. Não que esteja muito conservada... #Munda atira penicos de titânio em Dinga#)(Gareth: Tá. QUANTO vocês querem apostar de que, no final, o Eddie vai se apaixonar com a Bella e deixar de ser gay? Fic trash é o CÚMULO do clichê!)**

Fomos pro restaurante no meu volvo C30, ultima geração**(Dinga: Tá, isso foi dispensável. #Arranca sentença desnecessária da fic#)(#Gareth pega o acento negligenciado e o enfia na traquéia de Eddie#)**. Eu sei quem pode, pode**(Dinga: Poderia morrer? Pu favô?) (#Gareth enfia a vírgula umbigo adentro#)**. Estudei nas melhores escolas particulares**(Dinga: E daí se eu aprendi a ler com a macaca do Tarzan? Que diferença faz?) (Gareth: DISPENSÁVEL.)**. Sempre tive tudo do bom e do melhor. Fui mimado, mas também tive que dar tudo de mim**(Dinga: Do jeito literal, garanto.) (Gareth: DISPENSÁVEL #2)**. Por isso, agora com meus 21 anos sou um renomado advogado.** (Dinga: #Faz as contas# Bem, a não ser que você tenha pulado umas 2 séries e seja uma pessoa superdotada, isso é impossível.) (Gareth: Sentido, coerência, coesão...? Meus amores? Voltem para a cama, aproveitem que ainda está quente...)**

Estacionamos e entregamos a chave ao manobrista**(Dinga: Pra colocar na sua garagem?) (Gareth: EU SE-RI-SE.)**. Eu já havia feito a reserva e a recepcionista nos guiava a nossa mesa**(#Dinga foi dar banho em Fulano#)(Gareth: Encheção de linguiça: A vingança.)**, mas de vez enquanto dava umas secadas na gente então peguei a mão do Jake e entrelacei nossos dedos, foi muito engraçada a cara de espanto que ela fez ao constatar o óbvio: somos gays. Mas eu não a culpo**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** nós somos mesmo muito gatos.** (Dinga: Nem são.) (Gareth: TECNICAMENTE, vocês é um morcego e ele um lobo, meu filho.)**

No meio do jantar Jake quis discutir a relação**(Dinga: Posso pular os próximos parágrafos?) (Gareth: "Jantar Jake" é um tipo raríssimo de cartucho de Super Nintendo, que possuía 99999 variedades de Super Mario Ponô.)**. E ter DR com seu namorado gay é a pior coisa no relacionamento.** (Gareth: Não, não, é aturar o cu doce de um cara de quase 120 anos.)**

- Ed, amor quando você vai me apresentar a sua família ?** (Dinga: Papo mais gay não existe.) (Gareth: JACOB PASSIVA, DE-TES-TO! #ingere Leite de Colônia com água de esgoto#)**

- Jake nós já conversamos sobre isso minha família é muito tradicional e a agora está ainda pior com o meu pai doente.** (Dinga: Mata o véio e resolva seus problemas.) (Gareth: Mata a pobre vígula, tadinha. #acolhe a vírgula em sua ONG#)**

- Mas Ed, você prometeu que ia contar ...** (Dinga: 1, 2, 3,... #Vovó a joga em um contêiner que vai em direção a Faixa de Gaza#)(Gareth: UM DOIS TRÊS, SOMOS TRIGÊMEAS SIM! TRÊS DOIS UM, GOSTAMOS DE BRINCAR! #Vovó a incinera#)**- mas eu o interrompi.

- Mas nada. Eu disse que vou contar e vou, mas só quando meu pai melhorar. Que se Deus quiser será logo.** (Dinga: Um gay. Falando de Deus. Não creio.) (Gareth: É... Ficou meio estranho.)**

- Promete ?** (Gareth: Aiii, jura, mona?)**

- Prometo. Tudo pela sua felicidade.** (Dinga: Mel. Mel. Mel. Tomara que não tenha NC, meu uísque acabou.) (Gareth: Se me permitem soltar meu bordão: TOMÁNOCU.)**

- Você sabe que se eu tivesse uma família eu te apresentaria à ela, não sabe ?** (Dinga: Er... não?) (Gareth: Abrirei uma ONG pra crases inúteis também, porque PUTA QUE PARIU! Os trashers não sabem usar e as jogam a torto e a direito! #aponta bazuca para a fic#)**

- Claro que sei e é por isso que logo, logo eu irei te apresentar à minha.** (Gareth: ...)** Mas vamos parar de falar dessas coisas. Olha o meu presente pra você.** (Dinga: Vai dar a bunda em público?) (Gareth: "O DiCaprio. Ganhei da Hermione.")** – falei tirando uma caixinha do bolso.** (Dinga: Aaah, sem graça.) (Gareth: DiCaprio é maior que isso... Seria TÃO mais legal... #suspira#)**

Ele abriu e lá tinha uma corrente de ouro com um pingente da letra "E".**(Dinga: CA-FOOOOO-NA!) (Gareth: CORAAAAAAAAGE!)**

- Eu amei.** (Gareth: Sua BICHA.)** – falou ele colocando a corrente. – Nunca mais vou tirar. Toma o seu**(Dinga: Li 'toma no seu'.)**, e feliz três meses de namoro !** (Gareth: Sua BICHA #2)**

- Obrigado – e peguei a caixinha que ele me estendia. Quando a abri nela tinha um belo relógio. – Eu amei é lindo.** (Dinga: Cara, que gay. Acho que vou dar retorno no vatapá.) (#Gareth manda uma das vírgulas de sua ONG para a frase#)**

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar, afinal eu te conheço.** (Dinga: Tá, falta metade da fic. Será que sobreviverei? Fica a dúvida.) (Gareth: Eu acho que consigo... Com a ajuda de drogas. #pega cachimbo de crack#)** – Convencido? Nem um pouco esse meu namorado.** (#Dinga está chorando em um canto repleto de varinhas de alcaçuz e não pode comentar#)(#Gareth está comendo as varinhas de alcaçuz#)**

Pedimos a conta e seguimos para casa. Abrindo a porta tive uma surpresa estava tudo iluminado por velas e tinha pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão**(Dinga: O gasparzinho fez isso tudo enquanto estavam fora? Clichê, nem é.) (Gareth: CA-FOOOO-NA-NA-NA! #joga tijolo em Edward#)**. Então era isso que ele e a Aronilda estavam conversando antes de eu descer e foi por isso que ele foi ao banheiro antes de sairmos do La Bella.** (Dinga: Tá, foi a empregada com nome de doença.) (Gareth: Não consigo ler esse nome sem rir.)**

Eu sabia que ele ia tentar de novo, e ele já estava beijando o meu pescoço e desabotoando a minha blusa. PUTA QUE PARIU **(Dinga: Eu que o diga.) (Gareth: #2)**eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso, mas como eu vou parar sem magoar Jake.** (Dinga: Fala que quer dar um cagão.) (Gareth: Usando a interrogação. Sabe, isso foi uma pergunta, meu chamego. #enfia faca de cristal no crânio da bichinha#)**

- Jake ... **(Gareth: "... tô com dor de cabeça!")**– eu tentei e fui interronpido.** (Dinga: Enjôo? Tá grávido!)**

- Shii ! Calma se deixe levar pelo momento. **(Dinga: Deixe se levar quando uma mangueira te arrombar.)**– Me deixar levar pelo momento ?

Pra ele é fácil dizer já que se descobriu à 5 anos e EU QUE AINDA SOU LACRADO?** (#Dinga está esfaqueando todos os dedos da mão, tentando escapar da ripagem#)(Gareth: Lacrado? LOL! #imagina Edward com um selinho a la Itaipava#)**

É mais difícil do que parece ser B.V ( Bunda Virgem) com um namorado desses.** (Dinga: Bunda Virgem. Sério, para de ouvir Justin Bieber e Hori, autora surtada.) (Gareth: BUNDA. VIRGEM. Nunca mais lerei aquele BVL de Suddenly Bitch com os mesmos olhos.)**

Mas o toque do telefone me salvou.**(Gareth: OOWN, quebrô u crimacx!)**

- Ja-Jake eu preciso atender, pode ser importante.** (Dinga: "Podem ser as Testemunhas de Jeová, ou a atendente do Nipocred!")** - e ele me soltou todo emburrado.

- Vai lá então, eu vou tomar um banho pra esfriar as coisas.** (Dinga: Vai meter o bilusquinho na taça de champagne que eu sei!) (Gareth: TAÇA DE CHAMPAGNE? Que MEDO do Jacob.)**- Ele falou subindo as escadas emburrado.

E eu ? Fui atender o telefone.** (#Dinga mostra o dedo do meio para Edward.) (Gareth: Antes da pontuação não se usa espaço, caríssima.)**

**Telefonema on (#Dinga enfia o dedo em questão na bicha#)(Gareth: Tosco e desnecessário, beijos.)**

- Alô**(#Gareth adota a interrogação rejeitada#)**

- Edward meu filho você não sabe o que aconteceu.** (Dinga: "... Os teletubbies vão voltar! Fizeram uma parceria com o Barney, Garibaldo e os Bananas de Pijamas. Seus sonhos se realizaram!") (#Gareth se despede de outra vírgula, pois a está doando para a frase#)** – falava minha mãe desesperada

- Mãe fica calma e me conte o que aconteceu que obviamente eu não sei.** (Dinga: VSF.) (Gareth: Eu me abstenho de comentários.)**

- O-o **(Gareth: DIVINA LUZ DO ESPÍRITO SANTO, DIZ PRA MIM QUE NÃO É UM EMOTICON.)**- ela respirou fundo continuou **(Dinga: Ioga no meio da fic. Tokanti.) (Gareth: Faltou um conectivo ali ou é impressão? #coloca oclinhos de leitura# Não, nem foi. #mostra a língua para a fic#)**– é o seu pai ele teve uma piora e eu o levei ao médico.** (Dinga: "...que lhe deu uma dedada. Sinto muito, seu pai virou gay.") (Gareth: Mais uma vírgula que eu dôo para frases toscas. Sinto-me realizada! #shora litruz#)** – pronto ela desandou a chorar de novo.** (#Gareth doa mais uma vírgula#)** – É melhor você falar com seu irmão.

Depois disso eu ouvi uma voz grossa no telefone.** (Gareth: "...E gozei na hora.")**

- Fala aê mano Ed.** (#Dinga está fazendo um pacto com Poseidon e não pode comentar#)(Gareth: Emmett from guetto, CORAAAAAAAA...#Munda bate a cabeça de Gareth NO COM-CRÉ-TOOOM (perdão, piada interna)#)**

- Fala você seu retardado o que ta acontecendo, porque a mãe ta chorando?** (#Dinga veste capa e abre um guarda-chuva#)(#Gareth procura abrigo às presas, e leva suas vírgulas carentes consigo#)** – Esse é o Emmett meu irmão, ele só não é a pessoa mais burra do mundo porque de vez enquanto tem uma crises de inteligência.** (#Dinga assiste ao tsunami que atinge a fic e leva todas as letras embora#)(#Gareth e suas vírgulas aplaudem o tsunami de pé#)**

- Ah isso é porque ontem o médico do papai falou que ele só tem 1 ano de vida... – ele ficou em silêncio e eu entrei em choque depois dessa noticia foi quando de repente**(Gareth: Nem tenho mais vírgulas pra doar.)** – CARALHO O MEU PAI VAI MORRER EM UM ANO**(Dinga: Não vou, não quero, não posso, não devo...)**, AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU ED ELE VAI MORRER O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER . . .IH a mamãe acabou de cair dura no chão. AI, MEU DEUS! ED, ACHO QUE A MAMÃE MORREU**(Dinga: Nem ri, iagora?/ Céci.)**! NÓS ESTAMOS ORFÃOS! O QUE SERÁ DE NÓS? POR QUE DEUS? POR QUE?** (#Dinga joga bolinhos de chuva nos irmãos patetas#)(Gareth: Meu, o humor dessa fic me deprime. E me broxa.)**

- OH ANTA, VAI VER SE ELA ESTÁ BEM! EMMETT? EMMETT?** (Dinga: Poupe-me. ****#ignora a fic#)** **(Gareth: OH EMMETT? Ihh, Edward tá dando pro Emmett? KINOJU.)**– Ouvi o besta do meu berrar mamãe do outro lado da linha. E pelo barulho que fez o idiota derrubou o celular no chão.** (Dinga: Um cachorro tem Q.I. mais alto do que o Emmett.) (Gareth: Uma estátua de bronze é mais esperta que ele, Mestra.)**

- O que houve? Está tudo bem? Ouvi uns gritos...** (Dinga: "Minha mãe tava trepando com um cavalo, por quê?")**

- Meu pai ta morrendo! Só tem um ano!** (Gareth: Se você não disser 'de vida', o infeliz vai pensar que ele é um bebê.)** Minha mãe desmaiou! E o meu irmão está em seu momento burro! – Sai correndo pela sala, precisava arrumava arrumar minhas coisas e ver como todos estavam. Estava subindo as escadas quando ouço o telefone tocar de novo. Me virei com tanta presa que acabei caindo da escada.** (#Dinga imagina a cena e se molha de tanto rir#)(Gareth: Neeeeem ri. #troca a fralda geriátrica de Mãe Dinga#)**

- Alô? Mãe, o que houve?

- Edward, calma. Seu pai já está sendo medicado. Só liguei para avisar que vamos ai semana que vem visitar sua noiva e meu netinho.** (Dinga: ...de Paula? FAIL.) (Gareth: FAIL. EPIC FAIL.)**

- Que noiva ? – Acho que ela bateu a cabeça forte mesmo.

- Ué, uma moça nos ligou e disse que era noiva e estava grávida de você**(Dinga: O espírito santo, aposto.) (Gareth: HERESIA! #excomunga Dinga#)**. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ah, deixa pra lá**(#Gareth invoca uma vírgula das profundezas do espaço#)** vamos nos conhecer pessoalmente. Seu pai ficou tão feliz por saber que vai ser vovô. Disse que vai ser sua maior alegria antes de mo-mo-morrer **(Dinga: #Gaguinhofeelings.)**– Minha mãe minha entrou em uma crise de choro. Por isso disse da tão desejada gravidez.

- Que isso mãe vai ficar chorando assim. O que vou dizer ao meu bebê da avô se você ficar assim?** (Dinga: Crossover entre Português-Alemão.) (Gareth: Concordância, vem cá, ainda aguento mais um 'ronde'! #TheBrother'sSecretFeeligs) **– Eu i matar a pessoa que inventou esse ultraje **(Dinga: Depois de matar o Português. Zenti, um serial killer! #sai correndo apavorada#)(Gareth: "Eu i" é uma deliciosa batida de LSD, sal grosso, arruda, Prozac e chimarrão, muito consumido por ripadoras. #olha discretamente para o copo em sua mão#)**– Alias, mãe.** (#Gareth acolhe o ponto final em sua ONG# Agora é ONG da Pontuação, generalizei!)** Quando foi que ela ligou?

- A umas três semanas.** (Gareth: Senti uma facada no cérebro aqui.)** Por que não disse antes? Alias, está grávida de quantos meses?** (Dinga: 34.) (Gareth: 67. PATINETE, KITNET, OMELETE...)**

- Ah, mamãe eu tenho que desligar a minha no-noiva ta me chamando.** (Gareth: Jacob passiva 4éva!)** Quando vocês chegarem aqui. – falei olhando pro Jake e tentando desvendar o que ele estava tentando dizer com aquela expressão facial horrível tipo " Eu sou um psicopata e você é minha próxima vitima "**(Dinga: Nem ri. O que eu faço?) (Gareth: Sabia que quem mata gente NÃO é psicopata? Pelo menos não todos. FAIL.)** – Tchau mamãe até semana que vem.** (#Gareth se veste de vírgula e vai para a frase#)** Te amo.

- Edward Anthony Cullen QUE HISTÓRIA DE NOIVA É ESSA ?** (Dinga: A Noiva cadáver. (Putz, hoje eu estou terrível)) (Gareth: Ele não é a passiva da HELLassaun? Comofaz/)**

Pela cara que Jacob deu, FUDEU!** (Dinga: Quem dá e quem fode? Estou confusa!) (Gareth: Ele deu o próprio rosto? #canta# "Prooova de amor maior não hááá... Que doar a cara pelo irmããão..." #é excomungada#)**

**N/A: Que isso vocês não gostaram? (Gareth: Oh, você notou?) Sei que várias pessoas leram, mas só uma deixou review. Prometo que não mordo. Então por favor deixem reviews. (#Dinga sente a tentadora vontade de enviar uma review tenebrosa pra autora#)(Gareth: Hm... Ná, nem vou.)**

**Dinga foi oferecer 15 anos de servidão à Poseidon pelo favorzinho. Cumpriu um dia da pena, pois, ao entardecer, pegou uma carona com o xará do Apolo. Desde então não foi mais vista.**

**Gareth foi comer barras de chocolate Wonka, para achar o cupom dourado e dar uns pegas no Sr. Wonka, AKA Johnny Depp. Depois foi se jogar em TODOS os buracos possíveis, pra tentar cair no País das Maravilhas. Só funcionou quando ela injetou LSD na aorta.**


	3. A puta se descobre

Capítulo 2 – Gravidez **(Dinga: Como você vai rodar bolsa agora que está grávida, Bella?)(Munda: Ela dá um jeito, Dinga, pode ter certeza.)**

Bella **(Munda: ...do...)**Pov**(Munda: ...o.)**

PUTA QUE PARIU!** (Dinga: A Bella já está em trabalho de parto? Comofas/)(Munda: KAKKSAKASKAKSAKSKAS! #faleceu# Boa, Dinga!)**

Foi a primeira que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu vi o teste de gravidez em minha mão mostrando que eu estava grávida.** (Munda: Relamente, a puta vai parir.)** O pior é que eu nem sei quem é o pai**(Dinga: Responsabilidade falando alto aqui.) (Munda: Bella, Bella, tsk tsk...)**. Não, não é isso que você está pensando. Eu não sou uma vadia que dorme com todos que vê pela frente**(Dinga: Não é o que parece.) (Munda: SEI...)**. O problema é que estou grávida de um cara que me deu o nome e endereço errado.** (Munda: AHÃ.)** E quer saber o pior? Já estávamos namorando a 3 meses.** (Dinga: Mas é noob, viu!) (Munda: HÁ três meses seria o correto, não? Esse a dá a entender tempo futuro, dicona.)**

E agora, o que vou fazer?** (Munda: Ué, o cara não vai te procurar, não? Cês não estão namorando? Namoro confuso.)** Chegar pro meus pais e dizer: "Oi, mama, papa, quer saber a novidade? Estou grávida e não sei como achar o pai do bebê". É, seria maravilhoso.** (Dinga: Maravilhoso é este "papa" no meio da frase. LINDO.) (Munda: É, seria. Mas o tiro que você levaria seria ainda mais belo.)** Ainda mais por que minha mãe morreria com um ataque cardíaco e meu pai meu pai seria preso por me matar.** (Munda: ADOGO.)**

Meus pais são donos de um famoso restaurante na região, o La Bella**(Dinga: Nossa, nem é óbvio.) (Munda: OH, CLICHÊ!)**. Ah, Alias,** (Munda: O nome do locutário é Alias, notem.)** como pude me esquecer de me apresentar**(Dinga: Apresentar-se é um detalhe dispensável. Quem realmente liga para seu nome? Eu não.) (Munda: Doooorgas, manolo.)**. Eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, 18 anos e futura defunta**(Dinga: De fato. #Joga ácido nela#)(Munda: DILIÇA.) **. Claro, por que assim que eu falasse que o bebê não tinha nome o bicho ia pegar**(Dinga: Pegue na minha e balance.)**. É serio! Minha família é praticamente uma daquelas mafias italiana**(Dinga: MafiaS intalinA? Comulidá?) (Munda: #enfia um cata-vento na traquéia#)**. Alias, eu tenho uma certa duvida**(Munda: Cadê o acento?)** se meus tios, os Volturi, não são realmente mafiosos. Mafia Volturi.** (Munda: #atocha o cata-vento mais fundo em sua traquéia#)** Desde de pequena tive essa duvida.** (Munda: Crianças sabem sobre a máfia?)** Mas deixando isso de lado. Eu tenho que pensar na situação.** (Dinga: Pense na morte da bezerra e na sua morte.) (Munda: Pense seriamente sobre esse ponto final indevido. E o enfie no cu.)**

Não é tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, pelo menos já terminei o Ensino Médio.** (Munda: Tuuuudo a ver gravidez com ensino médio.)** Mas não tenho emprego e meus pais nem podem saber que estou grávida. É, eu estou fudida! Ferrada! Morta! Grávida!** (Dinga: Se você for pensar bem, para estar grávida você TEVE que ser fodida e ferrada. Não precisa dar os detalhes, rainha.) (Munda: Drama queen.)** Assim que me toquei dessa situação. Comecei a chorar.** (Munda: WTF esses pontos finais indevidos? A Bella fala pausadamente, tipo a Fernanda Montenegro ou não sabe formular uma frase assim: "Assim que me toquei dessa situação comecei a chorar.", não? Vá te catar.)** Como vou sustentar a mim e ao bebê?** (Dinga: Roda borsa.) (Munda: Vende um rim.)** Só há uma coisa que eu possa fazer nessas condições.** (Munda: TUDO MENOS PONTO FINAL AQUI.)** Algo que nunca pensei que faria na minha vida. Afinal, eu sempre fui muito mimada. Mas, é isso ai. Vou ter que virar...Ahh!** (Dinga: Pelo gemido eu acho que ela quis dizer 'puta'.) (Munda: Virar um gemido? Ai q tudow! Minsina?/)**

_Garota de programa!_** (Dinga: Repita comigo, Bella: MUIÉ DI POGRAMA.) (Munda: PUTHA DI CARTERINHA! VANESSÃO! FINTCH REAIS O KETZINHO!)**

Garota de programa, por que é mais chique por assim dizer**(Dinga: Não, não fica mais chique.) (Munda: Construção LINDA.)**. É melhor do que falar.** (Munda: PARA COM ESSES MALDITOS PONTOS FINAIS INDEVIDOS, MISÉRIA!)** Prosti- Prosti-Prostitu...** (Dinga: Gagueira infernal. Essa vadia já engasgou? Colegue, precisa se acostumar com a vida logo OU vai morrer de fome.)** Ok, vamos ficar com o garota de programa. Tá mais como eu faço isso?** (Munda: MAIS é o seu rabo indo e vindo numa lixa de parede. #vai buscar a lixa#)** Acho que não posso chegar em qualquer rua e falar pro primeiro que passar "e aí vai um programa?"** (Munda: Porque ele não entenderia, já que tá faltando vírgula. Imagina falar sem pausas? Cê morreria por falta de ar, bee!)**. Até por que, pelo que já ouvi falar tem que ter respeito pela "área" das outras meninas.** (Dinga: Por falar em respeitar área, respeite meus neurônios e não use tantas aspas.)**

Me joguei na cama**(Munda: Não se começa frase com próclise, sabia?)** e coloquei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro**(Dinga: Quase um avestruz.) (Munda: KAKSKAKSA! De fatão.)**. O pior é que logo minha barriga irá começar a crescer. OMG!** (Munda: Die, bitch.)** Eu nem sei de quantos meses estou grávida. A primeira vez que fiz sexo com ele a três meses foi sem camisinha**(Dinga: Transou com o 'H', fia?) (Munda: Ela AINDA vai transar, graças à falta de H.)**. E eu nem tomava pílula.** (Munda: Quem tá na chuva tá querendo se molhar.)** Na verdade só comecei a tomar pílula a um mês e meio**(Dinga: Puta que não toma pílula dá nisso.) (Munda: Essa porra de Bella não conhece o tio H.)**. Quer dizer que minha grávidez já estava avançada.** (Dinga: Tão avançada que você pariu um acento onde não existia.) (Munda: Não entendeu, Dinga? Ela pariu o acento!)** OMG! OMG! OMG!** (Munda: OH MY LUCIFER!)** Maldita hora que fui naquela festa com Alice e as meninas.** (Dinga: Maldita hora que eu peguei esta fic pra ripar.) (Munda: Ah, não, não me diz que tem...)**

**Flash Back****(Dinga: Olha a merda aí, bem que eu avisei.) (Munda: NÃÃÃÃÃ... #se mata com um fone de ouvido#)**

Alice já estava a meia hora gritando no meu ouvido**(Dinga: Essa garota odeia o verbo 'haver'.) (Munda: E dói os olhos.) **. Ela queria ir a uma festa de um amigo dela e queria me arrastar até lá. Depois dela choramingar, fazer beicinho e dizer que eu não a amava, desisti e deixei ela me fazer de barbie para ir a festa.** (Munda: Barbie Coveira ou Barbie Lixeira?)** Alice me colocou em um vestido tomara que caia vermelho que mal tapava a minha bunda**(Dinga: Que bunda, delz?) (Munda: E isso influi em quê na fic? Facilitou a penetração?)**. Além do salto agulha 15 centimétricos**(Dinga: "CENTIMÉTRICOS"? A autora com certeza é engenheira civil.) (Munda: AKAKAKAAKAKAAKAKAKA! #capota e morre sufocada#)**. A maquiagem então. Nem se fala.** (Munda: MAS. QUE. PORRA. DE. PONTOS. SÃO. ESSES. ?.)**

Fomos para festa no carro de Alice. Jessica, Lauren e Angela foram com a gente.** (Munda: A picape das putas. Bella e as amigues na carroceria çeduzimd jerál.)** Jessica e Lauren mas por entrometimento**(Dinga: Neologismos, adoro. –not) (Munda: Não entendi: o WORD corrige isso, porra, essa menina escreveu no Wordpad. E ali deveria ser um 'mais'.)** já Angela por que era nossa amiga. A festa estava animada.** (Munda: AKSKAKSKAKSKASK! Frase linda!)** E ficou mais ainda depois do primeiro, segundo e terceiro drinque que Alice me trazia.** (Munda: Dooooooorgas.)**

-Bella, dance, beba, se**(Munda: "...drogue...")** divirta. Eu vou dar uma andada por ai**(Dinga: Leia-se "dar para tudo e todos".)** – Alice se retirou e me deixou sozinha no meio da multidão. Isso por que as outras garotas já tinham sumido a muito tempo.** (Munda: Aprende usar a PORRA do H, inferno!)**

Fui para o bar e pedi mais uma bebida, quando eu vi a perfeição em pessoa**(Dinga: George Cloney?) (Munda: Pierce Brosnan?)**. Atrás do balcão havia um barman lindo de morrer**(Dinga: Vai dar pro cara só pra ganhar uma tequila de graça?) (Munda: PQP, dar pro barman é falta.)**. Mas com certeza não era um ataque cardíaco que eu queria dele. Ah, não.** (Dinga: FAFADA.) (Munda: Você queria um ataque respiratório! Acertei?)**

**Fim do Flash Back****(Munda: Benzôdeus.)**

É não queria ter um ataque cardíaco dele.** (Munda: Queria uma vírgula pra enfiar na... sentença.)** Mas acabei em uma situação muito pior. Grávida.** (Munda: Cê tem tesão por pontos finais, né, fia? Assume!)** Ainda me lembro bem daquela noite. Um drinque pra cá, outro pra lá.** (Munda: #pega os pontos finais obtusos e constrói um Taj Mahal#)** Aquelas bebidas girando e rodando na mão dele**(Dinga: Bebidas, sei.) (Munda: ÓIA A SAKANAJI!)**. Aquela foi nossa primeira noite juntos. Claro que eu não era virgem.** (Munda: Existem outros sinais gráficos além do ponto final, sabia?)** Nunca fui muito santa**(Dinga: Isso está escrito em letras garrafais e incandescentes em sua periquita exposta.)**. Só era tímida. Uma coisa que nunca perde e que era melhor fazer rapídamente,** (Munda: Acento indevido, GOZEI.)** já que o trabalho que eu iria fazer não me permitia isso.** (Dinga: Puta tímida. Isso é que eu chamo de contradição.)**

Mas como dizem bola pra frente!** (Dinga: Isso mesmo que aconteceu! Ele meteu até as bolas e agora você fica choramingando em 3366567 parágrafos e mencionando a palavra 'gravida' a cada 10 linhas.) (Munda: Sem contar que usa ponto final a cada três palavras.)** Aposto que que**(Dinga: Gaguinha de Ilhéus.) (Munda: KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE... #repete 8732676283 vezes#)**, disse isso estava nadando em dinheiro, tinha um saúde de ferro e não estava esperando um filho de um desconhecido.** (Munda: Saúde de ferro? Nadando em dinheiro? Cadê a conexão com gravidez? Quer dizer que gente rica e saudável não engravida?)** Por que? Por que sempre comigo?** (Munda: UÁT? Isso já aconteceu antes? Safadinha.)** Me responda meu Deus**(Dinga: Pode responder sim. Com um raio.)**. Ok. Paree de dar piti**(Dinga: Morra, desgraçada.) (Munda: Intendi TUTON.)**. Só a uma coisa pra fazer agora.** (Munda: Creio que aqui é o lugar certo para os dois pontos, mas um deles foi friamente açaçinadu pela autora.)** Desabafar. Peguei o telefone e liguei pra única pessoa que eu sabia que ia me ajudar.** (Dinga: Batman?) (Munda: Ginecologista?)**

-Alô, Alice? Tudo Bem?** (Munda: BEBÉÉÉ, MIA PIMA! TUDU BOOOM?)**

-Bella! Tudo bem, prima.** (Munda: ACERTEI, VELHO, KAAAAAAA!)** E você? Vai me dizer que me ligou por finalmente decidiu mudar o seu visual? E os meus tios como estão?** (Munda: "Fodendo com a vírgula? Assim que eu gosto!")** Eu já disse que estou namorando? O nome dele é Jasper. Você precisa conhece-lo. Ele é lindo – Alice é sempre tão...Alice.** (Dinga: Essa gosta de falar, viu! Alguém pode meter um pinto de borracha na boca dela?) (Munda: NÃO, ANTA, ALICE É SEMPRE TÃO RENESMEE! OU SEMPRE TÃO ARO!)**

-Allie? Alliiee? ALICE, FIQUE QUIETA!** (Dinga: Isso, impõe respeito!) (Munda: Allie? AI NÃO, A AUTORA DE 'SE EU PUDESSE SONHAR'? OH NOOOOOOO...)**

-Ain, desculpa, Bells. Você está bem**(Dinga: Estou precisando de um ponto aqui.) (Munda: Quando não falta, sobra.)** – Podia até imaginar a cara de cachorrinho abandonado na mudança que Alice fazia.** (Dinga: Você viu a cara dela por um telefone. Essa Bella é ninja e mora em Matrix.) (Munda: Manda um beijo pro Morpheus, aí! E um tapa na bunda da Trinity!)**

-Ok. Ahn.** (Munda: Tara por pontos mode ON.)** Alice eu estou bem. Quer dizer, não é aquilo que se diga.** (Munda: Tara por pontos ultimate intense fodeishon mode ON.)** Nossa como a vida dela é perfeita. Mas eu estou bem. Sabe, é...** (Dinga: "...Quero dar pra geral, mas estou com medo de pegar alguma DST!")**

-BELLA!** (Munda: MUNDA!)**

-Estou grávida do desgraçado do James que nem ao menos James e meus pais vão me matar se descobrir e- e- Alice?** (Dinga: Frase confusa. Muito confusa.) (Munda: #dá tragada no cachimbo de crack# AH, TENDI, DLÇ!)**

-OMG! Seus pais vão te matar! OMG! OMG! OMG!** (Munda: Isso me lembrou o vídeo sobre Crepúsculo do Felipe Neto. "VAMPIRO, VAMPIRO, OMG OMG OMG! EDWARD! VAMPIRO!") ** - Ótimo jeito de ajudar – Bella o que você vai fazer?** (Dinga: Dar a bunda.) (Munda: Parir, ué!)**

-Alice, eu – eu...Antes que você me recrimine é a única solução que achei. Não tenho outra escolha. Entendeu?** (Munda: Não. Frase confusa.) (Dinga: Sempre que alguém diz isso vem seguido de uma merda descomunal.) **

-Bella, eu nunca te viraria as costas não importa a decisão que tenha tomado.** (Dinga: E se ela decidir entrar para o circo como mulher gorila?) (Munda: Eu quero uma vírgula de presente de Natal! #acelera o tempo# NOOOITE FELIIIIZ, NOOOITE FELIIIIIZ... #é atingida por um sapato tamanho 44#)**

-Vou virar garota de programa!** (Munda: "... e escrever um livro chamado 'O Doce Veneno Do Escorpião'!")**

-Venha aqui agora! Não não eu vou ai. Não é melhor você vim.** (Munda: #engole granada#)** É, isso mesmo. Venha agora e não pare no caminha. Rápido.** (Dinga: Pare no caminha = Matrix. É só isso que tenho a dizer.) (Munda: Caminha? Um caminho afeminado? Umm, BOIOLA!)**

-Alice...** (Dinga: "... não escreeeevaaaa, aquela carta de amor, ououououoÔ!" #momento Kid Abelha#)(Munda: "IIIII, I'LL GET BYYY! IIIIIL I'LL SURVIIIIVE!" #Avril Lavigne)**

-O que você ainda está fazendo ai?** (Dinga: Observando o semáforo mudar o sinal, por quê?) (Munda: Assistindo um documentário sobre as propriedades místicas da bosta de pato.)**

Alice desligou na minha cara. Sinal de que eu não podia contestar**(Dinga: Pobre é foda. Liga a cobrar para a amiga e nem pode reclamar porque não tem crédito nem cartão telefônico para retornar a ligação. Tsk, tsk, tsk...)**. Peguei minha bolsa**(Dinga: Leia-se "material de segurança do trabalho".) (Munda: Roda, Bella!)**, as chaves do carro e parti para casa da Alice.** (Munda: A pé.)** Da minha casa até a da Alice era 20 minutos.** (Munda: E isso interessa?)** O caminho era bem calmo, o que me permitia refletir melhor**(Dinga: Essa é a hora perfeita para acontecer um engavetamento catastrófico neste caminho...) (Munda: Ah, vai tomar no cu, Bella. #cansada da fic#)**. Afinal, eu tinha muito o que pensar. Por que se meus pais descobrissem que eu estou grávida eles me matam.** (Dinga: Você já disse isso algumas vezes. Mais precisamente 5563322823724 vezes.)** E se descobrirem que virei garota de programa, eles vão me esquartejar, me crucificar, me apedrejar e depois me mataram**(Munda: Infinitivo, infinitivo, infinitivo, terceira pessoa! MORRA!)(Dinga: Bem, se seus pais não quiserem sujar as mãos com o seu sangue avise a eles que eu cobro baratinho. #Foi polir seu machado#)**. Isso além de me expulsarem de casa. Mas nas duas opções a de ser expulsa vai entrar.** (Dinga: Expulsa e entrar na mesma frase. Contradições à vista!) (Munda: Eu desisti de entender essa fic. E agora? #vai beber ópio doce com catuaba#)**

Cheguei na casa de Alice **(Dinga: Chegue na casa do Caralho, por favor.) (Munda: #nem leu#)**e já a avistei pulando de ansiedade na frente do portão. Ela já deve ter arrancado os cabelos enquanto me esperava**(Dinga: Depilação sob estresse, a maneira mais barata de agradar seu bofe.)**. Dava até pra entender.** (Munda: #pega o ponto final e o morde#)** Afinal, eu sou sua prima preferida**(Dinga: Deixa eu adivinhar: você é a ÚNICA prima dela?)**. Se eu morrer ela vai ter que aturar Jane. A nossa prima do lado Volturi.** (Munda: Ela também sente tesão por pontos finais?)** Totalmente má**(Dinga: Ui, que medo. Alguém tem que trocar a minha fralda geriátrica.) (Munda: EU NÃO, DINGA. #foge#)**. Alice é minha prima por parte de mãe. Assim como os Volturi. A família do meu pai se reduz a somente ele.** (Dinga: Isso é que eu chamo de grande família! Tá bom, pode confessar: seu pai fugiu de casa porque seu vovô e sua vovó não aceitaram a opção sexual dele.) (Munda: Use VÍRGULAS em vez de PONTOS, ameba!)**

A família do meu pai sempre foi muito rígida com ele**(Dinga: Ih, pelo visto ele sofreu abuso quando era criança.) (Munda: Safadões.)**. E isso Charlie, levou pro casamento.** (Munda: Aquela vírgula não deveria estar ali, dica.)** Mas exatamente comigo. Nada podia dar errado, tudo tinha que ficar perfeito**(Dinga: #joga uma lata de Pepsi na frase# Olha aqui, meu Q.I. não é tão baixo quanto o seu, bjs.) (Munda: Eu tomei trauma de pontos finais indevidos. #sai correndo#)**. Até os mínimos detalhes. Quando digo que meu pai me mataria por ficar grávida, não falo isso por brincadeira. Até por que não escolheria fazer aquilo se meus pais dessem bem com tudo isso.

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa e já senti Alice segurando minha mão e me puxando em direção do seu quarto**(Dinga: Siririca, lá vamos nós!)**. Ela odiava esperar. Por qualquer coisa.** (Munda: Eu dou meu dildo de ouro pra quem me ensinar como se fala com tantas pausas.)** Mas principalmente, por roupas e fofocas. Ainda mais uma desse nível.** (Munda: Ai, conta, abiga...)**

-Anda, Bella, fala logo! Está me matando de curiosidade. Aquilo que você me disse no telefone é verdade? Você vai virar garota de programa?** (Dinga: Olha a cara de sacana que a Bella tem. Você realmente imaginava um outro destino para ela, Alice?) (Munda: Alice quer contratar a Bella ou é impressão?)**

-Calma, Alice. Aquilo que falei. É a única saída.** (Munda: Olha o quão escrota foi essa frase! Ela põe ponto até no meio de frase! PQP! #tapa os olhos de Don#)**

-Será que não tem outro jeito?** (Dinga: Venda um rim. Você tem dois e só precisa de um!) (Munda: Venda um PULMÃO.)**

-Uma que não resulte em comigo sofrendo no hospital?** (Munda: "NO HOSPITAAAL, NA SALA DE CIRURGIIIA! PELA VIDRAÇA EU VIIIA, VOCÊ SOFRENDO A SORRIR!" Essa música se encaixa bem no contexto da Bella. Espero que ela também morra no final. #beesha má)** - Se bem que daqui a uns meses eu vou estar sofrendo no hospital.** (Dinga: Senti falta de algo nesta frase...) (Munda: Tive uma visão, genteeem!)**

-E depois que sua barriga começar a crescer?** (Munda: É isso o que geralmente acontece, né, champz? Inteligência ZERO.)** E o que vai fazer com o bebê depois de nascer?** (Dinga: Dar como alimento para lobos safadões.) (Munda: ... criar?)**

-Olha, eu preciso ir ao médico pra saber de quanto tempo estou grávida. Mas se minha conta está certa. É de 3 meses.** (Dinga: Já tem três meses que você embuchou e só agora descobriu? Mas essa é mobral!) (Munda: Eu nem quero saber do plot mais. SÓ. QUERO. MATAR. ESSES. PONTOS. FINAIS. CACETE. !.)**

-OMG! Isso tudo?** (Munda: O povo dessa fic é burro com força.)**

-A menstruação não vinha**(Dinga: São sinais, caríssimas. Sinais óbvios.) (Munda: Com uma semana de atraso já é considerado gravidez. E BELLA SÓ NOTOU QUE TAVA GRÁVIDA AGORA. Mobral.)**. Eu fingia que estava tudo bem, mas... Ahn.** (Munda: Tesão por pontos detected.)** Não deu pra escapar da verdade. E Alice eu queria perguntar se depois eu poderia passar um tempinho aqui. Só pra disfarçar. Já que seus pais nunca passam em casa.** (Munda: #pega uma bacia de pontos finais e os torra#)**

-Claro. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.** (Dinga: 1, 2, 3, 4... #é atingida por um hot-dog#)(Munda: #riu até morrer da Dinga#)**

-Obrigado.

-Mas e depois?

-Depois... Eu vou colocar ele em um orfanato.** (Munda: Não, você vai COLOCÁ-LO, isso sim.)** Tem tanta gente querendo adotar.** (Dinga: Vou mandar essa Bella patricinha e fútil pra África. Quero ver essa infeliz tostar no Saara.)**

-Sabe, eu acho que você podia fugir para Singapura. Ninguém te acharia lá.** (Dinga: Realmente. Bella tem um cara de asiática... #Procura veia para injetar detergente#)(Munda: Essa fic m assusta. ELA É GÊNERO HUMOR, VELHO, QUE MEEEEDO!)**

-Prima, não se preocupe. Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier.** (Dinga: Preciso repetir?) (Munda: SIRIRICA! Danadééénha!)**

E realmente pude contar. Já se passaram 2 semanas daquela conversa.** (Munda: UÁT?/ Vocês conversaram durante DUAS SEMANAS INTEIRAS? Que medão.)** Alice foi comigo "pesquisar" os melhores lugares onde eu podia fazer o programa**(Dinga: Jogou no Google, garanto.) (Munda: Qual foi a das aspas? Não achei o duplo sentido em pesquisar, desculpa!)**. Também foi comigo ao shopping alegando que eu não podia ir as ruas usando as minhas roupas**(Dinga: "...de crase! Ela me disse que em ****trashes**** elas são inúteis!") (Munda: #abraça Dinga#)** que como ela mesmo disse são decentes demais para o que eu vou fazer.** (Munda: KAKSAKKSAKSK! Ai ai...)**

Agora estou aqui.** (Munda: NÃÃÃO, BESTA, ESTÁ LÁ! OU ALI! OU ACOLÁ! ANTA ASIÁTICA MENSTRUADA!)** Na frente de um clube noturno**(Dinga: Buatch Guéi?) (Munda: #MORRE#)**, para me encontrar com o cara que marquei meu primeiro programa. Achei esse clube depois que Alice me puxou pra fazer uma entrevista com uma "mulher da vida" que viu como eu estava desesperada e me indicou esse clube e me ajudou a arrumar um programa**(Dinga: Percebam o quanto Alice entende do assunto. Acho que todas as roupas de marca que ela tem são compradas com dinheiro conseguido na esquina...) (Munda: Aprende com a tia Munda: POGRAMA! FINTCH REIAS O KETZINHO!)**. O Spunk Ramsom,** (Munda: Vírgula INFELIZ, isso aqui não é vocativo não, cacete!)** é um clube onde permitiam a entrada de mulheres ou homens que faziam programa.** (Dinga: Tem como me passar o endereço? Se bem que, se a Bella foi aceita, o nível de lá é bem baixo.) (Munda: Passa o endereço ...para que eu não entre?)**

Agora Isabella é só ir em frente, levantar a cabeça e mexer esse bumbum do jeito que os homens gostam. É eu realmente estou fudida! E digo isso literalmente.** (Dinga: Você AINDA não está "fudida". Isso vem depois que o cara perguntar "Quanto é o programa?") (Munda: Essa fic é tão inocente que me brocha.)**

N/A: e ai, estão gostando? Tem tanta gente lendo, mas tão poucas comentando.** (Dinga: Por que será? Vai ver que nós roubamos todos os seus leitores assíduos.) (Munda: NÓS ESTAMOS COMENTANDO, BJS.)**

Nós, (já que essa fic é conjunta com minha grande amiga)** (Munda: Êêê...)** ficamos muito felizes com os reviews. No próximo capítulo começaremos a responde-los.** (Dinga: Responda-me uma coisita: ONDE VOCÊS ARRUMAM TANTO TEMPO PARA FAZER ESSA MERDA?)**

Bjão ;)** (#Dinga rouba a luva metálica da Beyonce e arranca o emoticon da frase#)(Munda: #pega um peixe-espada e esfaqueia a tela do PC#)**

**Munda juntou todos os pontos indevidos dessa fic e construiu um templo no sétimo céu.**

**Dinga foi a uma competição de quem come mais hot-dogs. Ficou irritada por ter perdido, usou os restos de comida e criou um Inferi muito obediente, que não hesitou em matar todos do local. **


	4. Proposta regada a dorgas

CAPÍTULO 3 – Solução / Me dei bem ! **(Munda: E eu me dei MUITO mal. Prova disso? Esses espaços antes da pontuação. Cu.)(Dinga: Dar? Este verbo é muito perigoso, Edward, tenha cuidado!) **

EDWARD P.O.V.** (Munda: Pavão Oxigenado Veado? HÁ.) (Dinga: Peruas Oleosas Vadias? Há, bitch! /PorraHarryPotter)**

Agora estou sentado em um bar chamado Spunk Ramsom,** (Munda: Detalhe assim, SHOCANHTCHY de tão relevante.)(Dinga: Imaginei o bar no estilo "Malhação" onde todo mundo pede para por um suco na sua conta e nunca bebe! FODA!)** na terceira dose de Whisky tentando imaginar como conseguir uma noiva grávida e em como fazer meu namorado entender a situação.** (Munda: Dica: tudo é possível num trash, Edward. Fique tranks e relaxe no crack.)(Dinga: Quelido, estamos falando de um trash DAQUELES. Pode ter certeza que, uma hora ou outra, você descobrirá uma solução estranha, clichê ou nonsense para seus problemas!)**

Flash Back**(Munda: NOOOOOOOO...)(Dinga completa: ...QUE PÁIA! #piada interna#)**

Assim que desliguei o telefone**(Munda: DESCULPA, TENHO DE FAZER A PIADA: "Amô, pufavô, naum disligui u telefôôôni... Eu sô suaaa muié, e ocê é u meu hômi!" #leva um chute#)(Dinga: "Hoje à meia-noite vai rolar, não desligue o celular porque eu vou te ligar, nanananana", só sei esta parte. Ah, tem outra: "Não me ligue à cobrar, do celulaaaaar, se quer me conquistar se quer me namorar!")** e olhei pro Jake, eu soube que começaria uma crise.** (Munda: Leia-se PITI GAY.)(Dinga: Leia-se "Baixar a Cleópatra".)** E não tem nada pior que Jake causando uma crise. Da última vez ele me evitou por uma semana e meia.** (Munda: MORRO. DE. DÓ. #vai tricotar meias para o jumento mágico de Dinga#)(Dinga: Evitou? Ah, ele não enfiou o dedo no seu rabo, agora eu entendi!)**

E não deu outra ! Lá vinha ele.** (Munda: ESPAÇO ANTES DA EXCLAMAÇÃO NÃO PODE, PORRA! VÁ SE FODER!)(Dinga: Quer saber de uma coisa? Porque a autora simplesmente não acaba a história por aqui?)**

- Edward Anthony Cullen que PORRA de NETO é esse? – ele questionou furioso.** (Munda: Ai, bi, poupe-me, né. Se vai dar piti, dá direito e usa vírgula!)(Dinga: Bem, TECNICAMENTE o neto se originou da porra mesmo, mas nem por isso você pode chegar 'esculachando as quebrada, morô'?)**

- Eu também não sei, mas eu tenho que arrumar?** (Munda: Alguém entendeu? #pega uma garrafa de absinto#)(Dinga: Q Master.)**

- Você não tem que arrumar nada, quando eles chegarem aqui você vai me apresentar e ponto.** (Munda: Çimprz açin.) (Dinga: Realmente, o pai dele vai morrer feliz depois de descobrir que seu filho é gay e tem um namorado. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: "E quase mata o véééééio, deu uma cãibra no coração!(8)" Raimundos Ruleia.)**

- Jake você,** (Munda: #mastiga os próprios dentes#)(Dinga: Hãn? Tarzan está rondado a fic por acaso? "Jake você, mim cueca!")** mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu adoraria, mas eu não posso. - respirei fundo - meu pai esta morrendo e mamãe disse que ele ficou feliz em saber que vai ser avô, eu não posso falar a verdade e dar à ele esse desgosto em seus últimos meses de vida.** (Munda: #foi dormir no Munda's#)(Dinga: #boceja# Sério que este parágrafo foi necessário para o plot? Sério que o 'a' pariu uma crase desnecessária?)**

- Edward**(Munda: Vírgula.)** eu entendo seus motivos,** (Dinga: Eu não entendo. Porque diabos a autora não consegue usar o vocativo?)** mas eu não aceito. Eu te amo**(Munda: VÍRGULA #2) (#Dinga fez um bolo em forma de vírgula e mandou a autora#)** mas ou você conta ou vou embora.** (Dinga: "Oh, Jacob Jackson Júnior, não se vá!")** – ele deixou o ultimato no ar e subiu para dormir.** (Munda: O drama dessa fic é tão WTF que eu tô até boiando aqui. Vem me salvar, bofe! #se joga em um negão#)(Dinga: Tá bom, vou tentar comentar alguma coisa para garantir meu salário: ULTIMATOS FLUTUAM. Sem mais comentários.)**

Fim Flash Back**(Munda: #vai atender um cliente no terreiro, e, de quebra, buscar o 'do' perdido#)(Dinga: Não sei se devo ficar feliz por isso.)**

E aqui estou eu nesse bar um barman muito fofoqueiro.**(Gareth surge: Tipo, QUÊ?) (Munda: Além de bicha louca, é incoerente pra cacete.) (Dinga: Cadê a coesão e coerência? No copo da Bella ou no avental do barman?)** Aí você pergunta porque?** (Munda: Não, não. Caralho, eu não tô entendendo nada, sério. Quando a coerência voltar, me chama. #vai dormir na rede de Dinga#)(Dinga: Eu pergunto: CADÊ A MERDA DO ACENTO? Tá fazendo um safari, por acaso? Porque perto destes animais que nesta fic são 'personagens' ele ainda não passou perto.)**  
Toda pessoa que chega aqui expressando qualquer expressão facial ele pergunta o que aconteceu.** (Munda: PAROU! #toma um ar# Menina, QUECUFOIISSO? Existe alguém SEM EXPRESSÃO FACIAL, ou seja, SEM FACE? Medo eterno.) (Dinga: "Toda pessoa que chega aqui expressando qualquer expressão facial". #sente que seu cérebro quer fugir# Preciso dizer o quanto eu estou PUTA-REVOLTS? #Chuta a cadeira e vai para o Proibidão#)**

Quando vou pra quarta dose,** (Munda: "Garçom, aqui, nessa mesa de baaar..." #é atingida por uma garrafa vazia de Orloff#)(Dinga: "E daí, se eu quiser farrear, tomar todas no bar, o que que tem?(8)" Putz, hoje eu estou caprichando na tosquice.)** senta uma garota morena do meu lado e começa a chorar.** (Munda: "MIMIMIMIMIMIMIIIIIII!" "CALA A BOCA, PORRA!") (Dinga: "Ai, que tom será que ela usa? Adorei este castanho chocolate! Ai, não quero mais usar cobre-piranhete-brilhante!")**

Olhar pra ela me fez lembrar de meus problemas .** (Munda: E esse espaçamento desnecessário antes da pontuação, fia? Tenha dó.) (Dinga: Para de reclamar por coisas bobas, Munda. A fic inteira é digna de pena.)**Como vou encarar minha mãe na semana que vem sem uma noiva?** (Munda: ...sei lá?) (Dinga: Já pensou em fazer as unhas? Pode funcionar!)** Esse pensamento me fez pedir a garrafa de Whisky.** (Munda: Bebe de GUTE-GUTE, Edzénho! #fail) (Dinga: Pede um pinto de borracha e seja feliz.)**

BELLA P.O.V.** (Munda: Puta Onanista Vagabunda? HÁ! #2) (Dinga: Peixeira Oriunda do Vale? Há, Bitch!) **

Aqui estou eu, em frente ao Spunk Ramsom, onde marquei com meu primeiro cliente.** (Munda: UHASUHAUSHAUHSHUA Bella puta, ganhei meu dia. Ah, e outra: porque porras ela não pensou em outra profissão? TINHA de ser puta? Não podia, sei lá, ser garçonete, diarista, gari? Isso é que é gosto por pau, muié!) (Dinga: Bella puta e Edward playboy já virou clichê faz tempo, bee!)** Cara to muito nervosa, nunca fiz isso na vida.** (Munda: SENTA, CLÁUDIA.) (Dinga: Cola seu traseiro no banco, colegue.)** Quer dizer, nunca cobrando, secso (eu sei como se fala, mas prefiro assim )** (Munda: Nem reclamo, porque também escrevo assim. Secso, xéxo, çekço, sécço...) (Dinga: Pelo menos esta Bella não fica fingindo ser virgem...)** é uma coisa tão divertida que de graça é melhor, pois só curtimos o momento sem pressão.** (Munda: #ainda rindo da Bella puta-por-gosto#)(Dinga: "Quer pressão, quer pressão? Este é o bonde do Tigrão! Rrrruuuuaaaarrrrr!"(8))**

E pensar que há exatamente dois meses atrás eu estava discutindo,** (Munda: VÍRGULA INDEVIDA. PUTA MERDA. #invoca Gareth#)(Gareth surge (de novo): AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Vai estudar, laranja podre viva! #amaldiçoa a autora#)(Dinga: "Há exatamente uma sentença atrás, Dinga cometeu suicídio usando um lencinho umedecido. DE ENDI.")** com meu pai, para que faculdade eu iria ano que vem e ele ainda iria me dar um apartamento. Que droga de vida essa minha**(Munda: E o ponto final? Cadê? É com ele o seu pograma e vocês já forma pro mato? Essa aí é ixprienchy, vou contratar pro Munda's! –NÃO) (Dinga: Vai pra Angola, cria do demônio! Patricinha desgraçada que fica reclamando a toa!) **

Agora é entrar e encontrar algum homem esquisito, tarado e feio.** (Munda: NEM SENTI DÓ! BELLA VAI SE FODER LEGAL, AUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUS!) (Dinga: Bella segue a filosofia "só é abuso quando o homem é feio"? Ai, que decadência!)**  
Pra precisar pagar por secso só sendo essas coisas.** (Munda: Ou não, né, bi?) (Dinga: Ronaldo gosta de fio-terra, não duvido de mais nada!)**

Respirei fundo e comecei a andar.** (Munda: Tarefa assim, DIFICÍLIMA.) (Dinga: Nooooossa! Eu pensava que não era possível fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!)** Assim que adentrei o local, estagnei na porta**(Munda: Palavras rebuscadas? Morra, autora.) (Dinga: Contradição e falta de sentido, OI? Puta que pariu, essa garota quer dá uma de Kitty Pride? Ah, poupe-me!)** e senti um incrível frio na barriga.** (Munda: Engoliu a Antártida, Bella? #failtality) (Dinga: Daqui a pouco entra uma coisa quente, fica tranks.)**  
Devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos parada ali, pensando em. . . Nada.** (Munda: RETICÊNCIAS SEPARADAS POR ESPAÇOS. PUTA MERDA. MENINA, ENFIA A BARRA DE ESPAÇO NA BUNDA.) (Dinga: Jura? Você tem uma cara de pessoa inteligente, amica! Nunca imaginei que você tivesse estes ataques súbitos de demência! #ironia pura e maligna#)** E quando voltei a mim tinha um homenzinho estranho se aproximar tagarelando.** (Munda: Faltou TUDO nessa sentença. Melhor, faltou A SENTENÇA.) (Dinga: Homenzinho? Corre, colegue! É um Oonpa Loompa!)**

- Você deve ser Bella,** (Munda: Não, é feia, mesmo. #FÊIOUTÁLILTI) (Dinga: Munda está usando muitas expressões estranhas hoje, acho que teremos que aumentar a dosagem. #Vai pegar o Diazepan#)** a garota que o senhor O'Connor esta esperando, certo? – o esquisito me perguntou apontando para um homem que devia ter uns quarenta e poucos anos. Pelo menos é bonito.** (Munda: AHSUHASUHAUHSUHASH! Sempre vendo as coisas pelo lado bom, hein, Bella?) (Dinga: Tá no inferno vai pro colo do capeta, quelida!)**

Olhei para aquele homem e meu frio na barriga aumentou.** (Munda: #coloca seu pé inchado na barriga de Bella#)(#Dinga dobrou Bella e a colocou em um George Foreman Grill#)** Era aquilo mesmo que eu teria que fazer para me sustentar?** (Munda: #ainda rindo#)(Dinga: Já pensou em trabalhar como aviãozinho?)** Vou ter que fazer isso por causa de um deslize que tive na vida? Me virei para o homem na minha frente e neguei.** (Munda: Virei fã dessa próclise. Sério mesmo.) (Dinga: Eu não, Munda. #Atira na próclise#)**

-Não, meu nome é An- naly**(Munda: Analia? QUE NOME! #riu alto#)(Dinga: Eu não li o 'y' e ficou "An-nal". Ri a vida!)** e – e eu vim encontrar um amigo ali no bar. O nome dele é Jensen. É, Jensen. Hehe – Estava tão nervosa que acabei dando informação demais. Se bem que era tudo falso.** (Munda: naansdjhiajsnd kjmifjdmf kjfdjfn JIDFNKIJijmndniJHND IAJSKDMJIOJ IOJnd f aihnsk DOOOOOORGAS.) (Dinga: Tá bom, esta Bella-puta-inocente forçou a amizade agora.)**

-Ah, sim. Me desculpe o incomodo**(Munda: Virei FÃ dessas próclises. #2) (Dinga: Não desculpo coisa nenhuma! Mete esta próclise no cu até achar gostoso, seu extra FDP!)** – disse o esquisito, fazendo uma cara mais estranha ainda do que a que tinha.** (Munda: Eu tô com MEDO dessa fic. Quando foi que essa fic virou Crossover entre O Corcunda De Notre Dame e Crepúsculo?) (Dinga: Ah, deixa eu ver se entendi direito: um cara esquisito fez uma cara estranha? Comulidá?)**

Depois uma ultima olhada para o cara,** (Munda: "... peguei o acento agudo, o 'de' e saí correndo...")** e corri para o bar**(Munda: E corri para o bar? O que esse conectivo tá fazendo aí? Não há nada pra você se conectar nessa frase, meu filho, sai daí.) (Dinga: Munda, ela precisava de um lugar para esconder o 'de' e o acento, não é óbvio?)** para me me**(Munda: me me? Eu li MI MI. MIMIMI!) (Dinga: Tá soluçando, quelida? #Dá pedradas na garota para dar verdadeiros motivos pra chorar#)** acabar no choro.** (Munda: OOOOOOO VIDA AMARGURAAADA! (8)) (Dinga: Agora ela vai começar a cantar sertanejo, gentch!)** É agora sim.** (Munda: HÂ? AUTORA, DORGAS + FIC = TRASH!) (Dinga: É hora do remédio das hemorroidas, gente!)** A única coisa que falta era eu estar sentada na sarjeta.** (Munda: Mas aí você não estaria mais no bar, porque, né.) (Dinga: Confusões com o tempo espaço, OI? #GarethFeelings.)** Por que a essa hora meus olhos já devem estar vermelhos,** (Munda: ajiOJAISNMIjmsaidjIJS DOOOOOOORGAS.) (Dinga: "O vermelho dos meus olhos vem do verde da natureza." Viajando na terra das Amoras azuis, hein?)** minha maquiagem borrada,** (Munda: Meio que imaginei uma Bella com maquiagem de palhaço borrada. Cara, que medo. Que-MEDO.) (Dinga: Eu imaginei o vocalista do Tokio Hotel chorando em um bar e dando em cima do barman. MEDÃO.)** e daqui a pouco devo estar bêbada.** (Munda: ÔOOOOOO VIDA AMARGURAAADA #2) (Dinga: "Vamos embora pra um bar! Beber, cair e levantar! (8)")**

-Eh... A-hum.** (Munda: Onomatopeias from hell du kpeta.) (Dinga: Onomatopeias são coisas lindas de Deus. #Pega um alicate e arranca a onomatopeia da frase#)** Quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntou o barman meio sem jeito.

-Aham, quero a coisa mais forte que tiver**(Munda: OOOOOOO VIDA AMARGURAAAAADA! #3) (Dinga: Acho que o copo da Bella vai ser presenteado com um líquido branco e viscoso só para ressaltar o sabor do álcool...)** – Eu disse sem pensar.

-Pode deixar – Logo ele me trouxe uma bebida verde que eu não fazia ideia do nome.** (Munda: ijmnsanmJHNSDN SAIJDJMKMJNKSD JMDKMS DOOOOOORGAS. Espero que seja algo tóxico, radioativo e extremamente corrosivo.) (Dinga: Posso tentar adivinhar? "Pau – na – coxa – saído – do – pau – do – capeta – com – beirola – do – cu – do - cachaceiro, qtau?)** Mas depois do primeiro gole percebi que era realmente forte.** (Munda: #rouba o copo da mão de Bella#)(Dinga: OPA! Eu quero, divide aí, abiga!)**

-Qual é o seu problema?** (Munda: No maior estilo "MAS QUE PORRA? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, SUA RETARDADA!") (Dinga: "Garçom, aqui nesta mesa de baaaar! Você já cansou de escutar centenas de casos de amor[...] Saiba que o meu grande amor, hoje vai se casar! Mandou uma carta pra me avisar e deixou em pedaços o meu coraçãããão!"(8))** - ele perguntou todo interessado e do nada eu comecei a pôr para fora toda a minha vida.** (Munda: SIM, IMAGINEI. IMAGINEI A BELLA VOMITANDO O CÉREBRO. AUSHUAHSUAHSUHASUHASU UHSAUHSUAHSUHA AUSHAUHSAUSHAHUUAH AUSHAUHSAUSH #riu até a boca desintegrar#)(Dinga: Imaginei a Bella tirando um pó branco do nariz e chamando pelo Peter Pan, maluco!)** Parecia até que eu estava em um psicologo,** (Munda: Um o quê? Vai estudar, capeta! #joga um tamanco em Bella#)(Dinga: Um logo de psicopata? LOL. Imagem mental bizarra.)** já que comecei com a frase "Quando eu tinha 6 anos...".** (Munda: "Fui estuprada por um guaxinim, cujo hobbie era foder uma mula, por isso ele me fodeu, hihi!") (Dinga: "Eu subi no pé de manga pra roubar maracujá! (8)")**

-...Então, há três meses eu conheci um cara super gostoso**(Munda: SENTA, CLÁUDIA. #2) (Dinga: E quem disse que algum cara deste tipo iria querer te comer? #2 na Munda!) ** e quando dei por mim nós estávamos no finalmente,** (Munda: Casando?) (Dinga: Fazendo trufas?)** depois eu comecei a me encontrar com ele frequentemente e as funfas colava solto**(Munda: EU LI ISSO? AS 'FUNFAS COLAVA SOLTO'? PUTA MERDA, VÉI, É MAIS FÁCIL DECIFRAR UM CÓDIGO EM UM MILHARAL DO QUE ESSA FIC! AAAAAAAAAAH! #comete harakiri com uma espátula#)(Dinga: 'funfas'? Alguém por aqui é virgem... e tem uns 40 anos...)** e quando eu vi já estava apaixonada por ele e há duas semanas descobri que estou grávida e fui procurar por ele e ele havia sumido.** (Munda: "... e aí eu dormi com uma mula e eu comi uma carpa viva e aí eu viajei no tempo com um cabrito mágico e um limão azedo me chupou e aí eu nadei numa folha de papel higiênico e aí eu...") (Dinga: Vou entrar no clima estranho da Munda: "...E aí eu estava dançando com um maxixe de terno comi pizza velha cotonete guarda-chuva lima mil limões prato cueca ogro abajur e eu gostei!") ** E eu decidi ter o bebê e pra isso eu ia fazer..** (Munda: #abraça o ponto rejeitado#)(Dinga: Ela vai parir um ponto para compensar o que faltou na sentença? Porque, se não for, eu pretendo me retirar.)** hãm deixa pra lá.** (Munda: 'Hãm'? Imaginei um salame. Sério.) (Dinga: Salame? Salame? SALAME? Que isso, Munda! Saia desta vida!)** E agora eu estou num bar falando dos meus problemas com um cara que eu nunca vi na minha vida.** (Munda: Psicólogo de botequim, te apresento.) (Dinga: Só faltou ela dar uma de doida e dizer: "Mas porque você quer saber? A vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser!")** E por falar nisso, por que estou te contando meus problemas?** (Munda: Porque ele é uma biba fofoqueira purpurinada alouca adoooro. –q) (Dinga: Cara, macumba tem poder.)** - perguntei pro defunto depois de meia hora falando.** (Munda: Tipo, quando caralhos o cara morreu? Ah, mas com essa conversa pra boi dormir eu nem me espanto, mesmo...) (Gareth surge, de novo: Bella, a medusa do século XXI: Mata com a língua! –fail) (Dinga: Deixa eu ver se entendi: ELA ESTAVA ESSE TEMPO TODO FALANDO SOZINHA E NÃO PERCEBEU? N00B!)** Defunto, pois nessas meia hora ele não havia se mexido e estava com os olhos esbugalhados. Ih! Acho que paro de funcionar.** (Munda: Você para de funcionar? Legal. Só assim pra explicar essa MISÉRIA de 'paro'.) (Dinga: só de sacanagem eu vou jogar uma praga na autora para que, cada vez que ela esqueça de usar o infinitivo, saia um prego do seu cu.)**

EDWARD POV**(Munda: Parasita Odiado Vadio? HÁ! #3) (Dinga: Pictogramas Ownados da Virgínia? Acho que não vou beber mais por hoje...)**

Eu não aguentei a cara de ótario**(Munda: ótario de cu é rola.) (Dinga: 'ótario' é uma cela feita especialmente para as iguanas nativas do sul do Curdistão. As celas são usadas em competições de masculinidade.)** do barman, estava muito engraçada. Por isso tive que rir.** (Munda: A-DO-REI esse corte súbito na oração. Tendi tudo. CACHORRA PULGUENTA! #chuta o PC#)** Mas de repente a história da menina estava na minha cabeça.** (Dinga: Pare de pensar com a cabeça de baixo, porra!)** Ok, eu sei. Dei uma de fofoqueiro e fiquei ouvindo a história.** (Munda: Novamente a oração é cortada por um ponto FORA DA LEI. Ahsefoder.) (Dinga: Fora da Lei é aturar uma fic assim sem usar dorgas!)** Mas fazer o que ?** (Munda: Tirar a PORRA DA BARRA DE ESPAÇO DAÍ. AGORA!) (Dinga: Plantar as barras de espaço em meio às cenouras, para que elas não se sintam inúteis e abandonadas?)** Eu tenho ouvido, oras!** (Munda: Não só um, como dois! Não é mágico?) (Dinga: E noção de plural, você tem? Parece que não! PQP, eu imaginei o Edward falando 'ora bolas' e ri muito!)**

Humm!** (Munda: "Delííícia! Isso! Mais forte! Aííí! Hummm, que gostoooso!") (Dinga: "Mete essa porra no seco que eu sou cabra macho! Ai, delícia! Hun, dá uns tapas agora, seu puto! Mais forte, eu tô quase dormindo aqui, seu boiola!")** Ela está grávida = não sabe ande está o pai do bebê = Solução dos meus problemas.** (Munda: Vai tirar o bebê da barriga dela a chute, só pra saciar sua sede de líquido amniótico? Edward, seu monstro! #exorciza Edward com a garrafa térmica da casa paroquial#)(Dinga: Não, me diz que eu entendi errado. Ele quer que uma PUTA se passe por sua MULHER e quer apresentar o filho dela, que deve ter algumas doenças venéreas, para os seis pais? BOA, CHAMPZ! Troféu joínha pra você, que é um cara muito esperto!)** Alias, dos nossos problemas.** (Munda: #vai buscar o acento agudo#)** Agora é só ver se ela vai topar. Olhei para a garota e ela encarava e estalava os dedos para o ótario a nossa frente.** (Munda: SÉRIO QUE NÃO É ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO? AAAAAAAH! #joga um Beta-Reader na autora#)(Dinga: Caralho, porque ninguém se digna a revisar a fic? Ah, merda, não é tão trabalhoso assim! Você faria duas ripadoras muito felizes se fizesse isso, autora!)**

-Com licença, mas o que você disse é sério? - perguntei por segurança.** (Munda: "Não, bobo, é BRINKS!") (Dinga: "Pegadinha do Malandro! SALCI-FUFU!")**

-Infelizmente, sim – ela disse fungando.** (Munda: "Sninf, sninf, mimimi") (Dinga: Que visão excitante: Bella balançando seus pezinhos em um daqueles bancos de bar, com os olhos vermelhos e arregalados, com um copo de bebida verde na mão, brincando com uma catota do nariz que fica subindo e descendo conforme ela funga. MÁGICO!)** Eu não pude evitar de dar um sorriso torto.** (Munda: A-M-A-Y esse 'evitar de dar'. Çiprzmentch phaçinantch.) (Dinga: A Meyer tentou copiar o sorriso de Jairinho e não conseguiu, não será uma autora trash que conseguirá!)**

-Podemos dar uma volta? Pra conversarmos sobre isso?** (Munda: "Vamo ali no cantinho? Vem, gata, eu nem vou te estuprar, imagina!") (Dinga: "Bonitos sapatos! Você já teve aula de canto?")** Acho que você está precisando de um ar**(Munda: "Dizendo isso, Edward enfia uma máscara de gás em Bella.")** **(Dinga: Imaginei a Bella vestida de Darth Vader fazendo barulho enquanto respira! EHEHEHEHEUHEUEH)**– e de uma água no rosto. A maquiagem dela estava toda borrada por causa do choro.** (Munda: Edward AHAZA no quesito maquiagem.) (Dinga: Edward, mostre a ela como se usa um rímel, bee! Pegue a sua nécessaire da Boticário e arrume esta baranga agora mesmo!) ** E agora o lápis de olho escorria por sua face.** (Munda: Visão do inferno.) (Dinga: Ah, vai tomar no cu. #foi pro Munda's, levando consigo um almanaque sobre 'Botanofilia: Como começar?'#) ** Ela me olhou hesitante, mas depois deu de ombros e levantou.** (Dinga: Bella está fazendo a dancinha do ombrinho! LOL.)**

-Vamos! - me levantei, paguei nossas bebidas e fomos parta fora.** (Munda: Parta? Eu li 'Esparta', UHASASUHUAHS. Foi bem mais engraçado.) (Dinga: Parta? Já rachou a Bella no meio? Putz, isso é que eu chamo de rapidinha!)**

Fui a seguindo pela rua, pensado nos beijos de Jacob,** (Munda: UUUUUUGH. #vomita no penico#)(Dinga: MAS QUE BOIOLAGEM É ESSA? Caralho, você tá indo pra um beco escuro e vazio com uma puta e está pensando no bofe que te espera em casa? Você só pode ter PROBLEMINHA!)** sem querer deixei escapar um suspiro. Eu precisava resolver tudo isso logo. Se não nunca mais teria os beijos de Jacob e era bem capaz de matar meu pai de infarto bem na hora que soubesse a verdade.** (Munda: Não, menina, sério, quem te ensinou a cortar as orações assim? Credo, parece doença!) (Dinga: Alguém aqui deixou um gato fazer merda em cima do teclado, porque só assim pra ter saído esta frase!)**

-Hamm...** (Munda: Salame de novo? Que pobreza!) (Dinga: Munda, cala a boca! #joga tamancos em Munda#)**

-Um anjo passou por aqui – escutei a voz dela falar de leve,** (Munda: Trashers SEMPRE dizem que quem fala é a voz. NÃO É NÃO, PORRA.) (Dinga: Anjo? Tá bom, pega na trombeta do anjo e balança!)** mais não entendi o que significava e achei melhor deixar quieto.** (Munda: iahishm dfko mn ojdosll asjakjska doooorgas) (Dinga: O médico mandou não contrariá-la, colegue!)**

-Hamm...** (Munda: Vou enfiar um salame no teu cu se não parar de repetir isso, inferno!) (Dinga: Eu vou te dar um motivo pra gemer quando o MEU PAU ESTIVER NA SUA GARGANTA, SUA BISCA ACÉFALA! AAAAAAAAARRRGH! Quero que você seja partida ao meio por um brócolis assassino e que seus restos mortais nunca sejam encontrados!)**

-Hamm... o que? - ela disse meio que se fazendo de desentendida. Foi ai que eu lembrei que era eu que a chamei para fazer a proposta.** (Munda: Imaginei um agiota.) (Dinga: Já deu de diálogo escroto, viu? Pode parar com os gemidos!)**

-Se tudo o que você disse no bar é verdade, eu... eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta que ajudaria tanto a mim quanto a você.** (Munda: "Quer vender sua vagina pra mim? Não, não quero te comer, quero é ter a sua vagina! Ui!") (Dinga completa: "Não confio nas tailandesas! Queria um modelo nacional mesmo! Ai, amica, me vende?")**

BELLA POV**(Munda: Patinadora Oblíqua Vendada?) (Dinga: Partido das Orelhas Vantajosas? #piada interna#)**

Esse cara só pode ser doido.** (Munda: MAGINA! Ele só quer ser o pai gay de um filho que não é dele, cuja mãe ele não conhece! Coisa suuuper normal!) (Dinga: Nossa, essa aí gosta de complicar! Ele é um playboy que não gosta de rasha e tem um moreno como brinquedo sexual; ele é puta-revolts com o mundo por não ter uma vadjhéna e quer se vingar de todas as mulheres no mundo, então ele vai criar o seu filho como um guerreiro e ele continuará a missão do pai! Simples assim!) ** É lindo... Um gato... Ok, vamos parar de modéstia o cara era muito gostoso.** (Munda: Já vi melhores, mal aí.) (Dinga: Gostosa é a marca feita à fogo que pretendo fazer no seu traseiro!)** Os Deuses Gregos não chegavam aos seus pés.** (Munda: HÁ! Apolo, tão te comparando com o Edward DeiMeuCullen!) (Dinga: Foi mal, autora, mas o Appy RULEIA!)** Pena que é louco! Nós nem sabemos o nome um do outro e ele quer me fazer uma proposta.** (Munda desenterra: "Quer, quer, quer! Quer casar comigo? Ser mais que bons amigos, que nem o céu e o mar!" #leva um tiro#)(Dinga: Já que é pra ser tosca: "Eu não quero mais um caaaso por acaaaaaso! Eu não quero mais sofrer uma ilusãããão!"(8)) **

-Que proposta seria essa?** (Munda: "Me vende seu rim, migs?") (Dinga: "Eu curto uma bola, você tem?" ENTENDA COMO QUISER!)**

Quando ele ia abrir a boca para responder surge uma**(Munda: "... pica voadora que entra na boca de Edward...") (Dinga: "...Trilha sonora contagiante: Ela e eu dançamos 'I will survive' a noite inteira!")** morena do nada e abri o maior sorriso colgate do mundo pra ele.** (Munda: Imaginei o Coringa, mano. UAHUSHAHSUHAUH) (Dinga: SORRISO COLGATE? QUE COISA MAIS TRASH, MALUCO! UHSAUHDSUAHSUAHSUAH)**

-Eai, Ed? - mas suspirou do que disse.** (Munda: HÃ?) (Dinga: Ele estava falando pela bunda? QQ)** Ele aceno pra ela,** (Munda: #se espanca com um dicionário#)(Dinga: "...que queria que eu agarra-se ela e ela queria pica e ele queria pica também, ela queria dançar e ele também. Os dois morreram felizes para sempre, FIM!")**que seguiu para a boate. Ele pigarreou e começou a falar.** (Munda: "Voltando ao assunto, Srta. Bella, orgias com macacos, isótopos de plutônio e chaves-inglesas são interessantes, principalmente quando realizadas no Mar Morto! Porque você não tenta?" –qq) (Dinga: "Sabia que abriu uma new buatch guéi neste bairro, amica? Ai, tô louca pra bater meu cabelo por lá! Quer vir comigo caçar bofes?")**

-Você disse que o pai do seu filho desapareceu e não tem coragem de falar para o seu pai e eu estou precisando de uma noiva grávida para mostrar para a minha família. Então eu pensei.** (Munda: Coisa que não acontece todos os dias.) (Dinga: Não, coisas assim acontecem o tempo todo com meus vizinhos! Ontem mesmo aconteceu com o meu cachorro!)** Quer casar comigo?** (Munda: NÃO VOU CANTAR A MÚSICA DE NOVO. AUHSUAHSUAUSHASUHAUHS EU RI TÃO ALTO! #vai jogar damas#)(Dinga: Que cu com X, cara! Essa merda de fic não vai mais acabar?) ** - Ah, tá. Eu aqui pensando que ele era doido, estava completamente enganada. Esse fugiu da sala de emergência do hospício.** (Munda: Sala de emergência? A Vovó saiu da área 51, filha! ISSO é que é loucura!) (Dinga: A Vovó saiu da Área 51 com um braço faltoso, o tórax estava exposto por um corte de facão, haviam diversas mechas de cabelo presas no avental e ela estava sem um olho.)** Já passou do estado de louco a muito tempo. Fiquei olhando atônica para ele.** (Munda: ATÔNICA? EU li 'atômica'. Fez MUITO, MAS MUUUITO mais sentido.) (Dinga: PUTAQUEMEPARIU! VAI TOMAR NO MEU CU, PRA NÃO TOMAR NO CU DOS OUTROS, SUA CRIA AMALDIÇOADA DO JUMENTO! AAAARGHHH!)**

-Ok, vamos ver se eu entendi.** (Munda: Acho que dois pontos cairiam melhor aqui.) (Dinga: Acho que um raio cairia melhor aqui.)** Você acabou de me encontrar no bar, não sabe o meu nome, e acabou de me pedir em casa-casa**(Munda: Casa, comida e roupa lavada?)(Munda 2: Lembrei da gaguinha de Ilhéus. KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE KIBE...) (Dinga: casa – casa – casa – casa – casa - casa? Ah, pega na minha e balança!)**- casamento? - Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Ah, tá, achei que estava pirando. Mas por que motivo mesmo?** (Munda: Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: MAS QUE PORRA TÁ ROLANDO AQUI?) (Dinga: Pelo mesmo motivo que o homem comeu o macaco. Da última vez que fizeram isso, surgiu a AIDS; imagina o que vai resultar deste casamento?)**

Novamente ele abriu a boca para me responder, mas do nada aparece **(Munda: "... outra pica voadora, que, novamente, entra na boca de Edward.") (Dinga: "Uma geladeira da Brahma que esmaga a cabeça de Edward.")**uma loira ainda mais gata que a morena gostosona, para nos interromper.** (Munda: Bella, você é lésbica?) (Dinga: É o que parece.)** Putz, o cara devia ser o maior galinha. Também com um corpo desse, ele pode.** (Munda: #dormiu#)(Dinga: #Foi pegar um cobertor para Munda#)**

-Edward, quanto tempo? Como vai o Jake? - ele parou e sorriu**(Munda: Eu li 'sarou e pariu'. SÉRIO. UAHSUAHSUHAHSAUSHUAH AUSHAUHSHUASUHA AUSHAUHSHAUSUHAHS AUSHAUSUAHS AUSHAUHSUAHS AUHSUAHSUAH NUNCA RI TAAAAAANTO! AUSHAUHSHASHUHAU) (Dinga: Li "cagou" e "saiu", imaginei ela cagando na cabeça do Edward e limpando a bunda no topete dele! Kkkkkk)** para responder sua possível peguete. Quem será que é Jake? Se for o irmão dele, deve ser muito gato.** (Munda: Ah, desiludida...) (Dinga: "Isso aí é uma maricona! Roda na BR chupando pinto de viado!" #VanessãoFeelings)**

-Ele está ótimo, passe lá em casa qualquer dia desses para uma visita**(Munda: #louca, canta# EU TAVA NA COZINHA, CORTANDO UMA CEBOLA, A FACA ESCORREGOU E CORTOU A MINHA... #leva seis tiros#)(John surge: "Gêrerê gêrerê e LSD! Eu vi Papai Noel em cima do urubu, tomando Coca-Cola e arrotando pelo cu! Gêrerê gêrerê e LSD! Eu tava no meu quarto comendo a empregada, meu pai chegou e pediu uma beirada! Gêrerê gêrerê e LSD! Eu tava no avião, tomando leite moça aconteceu uma turbulência e eu comi a aeromoça!(8)") (Dinga: Você não tem ideia do que eu imaginei lendo estas coisas que a Munda e o John escreveram. NEM VOU COMENTAR. #Apavorada#)** – Edward, disse todo educadinho.** (Munda: O meu cu.) (Dinga: Use diminutivo apenas quando o meu guarda-chuva estiver enterrado no seu ânus.)** Sei bem que tipo de visita ela vai fazer.** (Munda: "OI, quer vagina?") (Dinga: 5 contra 50? Cleyciane ruleia! Uhasuhaushuashuah)** Ela foi embora e ele se voltou pra mim – Bom, como eu ia dizer, eu te pagaria 500 mil doláres**(Munda: PUTA – QUE – O – PARÉÉÉÉÉL!) (Dinga: Se você me pagar 500 mil pilas eu mato a sua família inteira e você pode ser veado a vontade!)** se você aceitar se casar comigo por um ano e ainda darei meu nome ao seu filho. Isso além da pensão que você vai ganhar por mês.** (Dinga: Que FUCKING acordo é esse? Mavátománoseucu!) (Munda: Bem... foda-se?)**

-Bem, eu nem sei seu sobrenome e só descobri seu nome pela loira de agora a pouco.** (Dinga: Pergunta o CPF dele, BarangaBella! Daí você pode foder com ele e colocá-lo no SPC!) (Munda: Foda-se? (2) O cara quer te dar 500 mil DOLÁRES, Bella! Sua vida está feita!)** Você não me conhece e ainda não me respondeu a minha pergunta. POR QUE MOTIVO? **(Dinga: SUA VADIA SEM NÁDEGAS! O cara é boiola, tá te pagando pra colocar o sobrenome DELE no SEU filho, vai criar o moleque como se fosse dele e, ainda por cima, vai te dar uma pensão. QUER PARAR DE PENSAR COM A BUNDA, POR FAVOR?) (Munda: 2 furéva na Dinga. Cala a boca e não enche os picuá, maluco.) **- falei nervosa. Se bem que com tudo o que ele me disse.** (Munda: ISSO, AMIGA! PARTE A PORRA DA ORAÇÃO AO MEIO! CONTINUE ASSIM, INFELIZ!) (Dinga: Coerência pra quê? Ó frase linda, quase chorei quando vi o ponto final.)** O negocio era topar e aceitar qualquer coisa de boca fechada.** (Dinga: Manobra anti-boquete. Tocantch.) (Munda: KASOKAKOSOAKS, Dinga!)**

-Se o problema é o nome, não seja por isso. Me chamo Edward **(Munda: "... tomei no...")**Cullen**(Dinga: Gostei tanto dessa próclise que vou fazer um pêndulo da morte com ela.) (Munda: AOKSASKOASKOAKS)**. E bom, meu pai está doente e descobrimos que ele só tem um mês de vida e como ele não sabe que sou...** (Dinga: "...uma Drag Queen assumida! Eu já tentei explicar para ele o que significa, mas ele não entende! Meu sonho é ser uma diva!") (Munda: "... diferentemente lindo! Surpreendentemente belo! Não me compare, sou incomum!" –QQQ) (Dinga: -Q pra Munda.)**

-EDDIE! QUANTO TEMPO, GATO! COMO TÁ AQUELE GOSTOSO DO TEU BOFE? **(Dinga: HÃN MASTER! Caraleo, surgiu uma bicha do nada! Ah, esqueci. A PURPURINA VIAJA NO VENTO.) (Munda: ISSO FOI A BELLA FALANDO? Pqp, que fic confusa!) **- perguntou/gritou um loirinho de olhos verdes, vestindo uma roupa super apertada rosa berrante cheia de purpurina.** (Dinga: Colan é tudo de bom. Nossa, pela imagem metal que eu tive, era um cover de Lady Gaga tentando se vestir de Pantera Cor-de-Rosa.) (Munda: Blond Lacraia Detected.)**

-Vai bem, Claudio! **(Dinga: Eu acho que 'Claudia' serviria melhor aqui...) (Munda: Acho que 'Lacraia' cairia bem...) **- Edward respondeu encabulado.

-TEMOS QUE MARCAR UM ENCONTRO DE CASAIS. VITOR TÁ MORRENDO DE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS**(Dinga: Putz, é um ménage gay? Ai, que medo! Aquele monte de pintos se encontrando. Opa, estou esquecendo que o Edward e o Jacob estariam com a Lady-Pantera-Gaga, LOL!) (Munda: AI QUI NOOOOZU1!1!)** – continuou berrando o homem purpurina. Nem parecia que Edward estava bem na sua frente.** (Dinga: Mona, gays tem uma necessidade IMENSA de marcar presença, pergunte ao Ben.) (Munda: Ai, cara, que medo. Que MEDO.)**

-Ok, então conversamos outro dia. É que eu estou tendo uma conversa importante no momento.** (Dinga: Lógico, tão importante que você levou a garota para um BECO. Sem testemunhas, sabia!) (Munda: #entediada, vai beber ferro fundido#)**

-AH, MAIS É CLARO! ME LIGA QUE EU VOU VOANDO TE VER! - berrou a coisa.** (Munda: #pega seu cachimbo extra-GG Crack Evolution Intense 3000 e se esconde#)(Dinga: Putz, tive uma imagem mental bizarra, mais muito bizarra aqui: A Lacraia em cima de uma vassoura com estampa de zebra, espalhando glitter pelo mundo! ASKKASKASKASKASKASK!)**

-Claro – Edward disse com um sorrisinho amarelo.** (Munda: Conhece clareamento dental, bi?) (Dinga: Tá bom, este clichê já é bem chato normalmente, mas em um trash fica bem pior.)** A coisa de natureza não identificável foi abando**(Munda: Abando?)** as mãos para a boate**(Dinga: Preciso de um momento para refletir sobre esta frase. #Se senta na posição de Lótus# MAS QUE FRASE DESGRAÇADA É ESSA? Nem entendi.)**. Dava pra ver que aquele lugar bombava.** (Munda: Quase posso ouvir o PAPAPAPAPANAMERICANO. –q) (Dinga: Ui, tá rolando um "Bad Romance" na buatch guéi?)** E que Edward era praticamente a atração principal. OMG! Agora a ficha caiu.** (Munda: "E então, Bella gritou: TU É GAY! TU É GAY QUE EU SEI!")**

-Ai, meu Deus, não pode ser. Quer dizer... OMG! Você é ...** (Munda: "... corno, mas é meu amiiigo! Você é veado, mas é meu amiiigo!" –QQQ) (Dinga: KASKASKASKAKSAKSKASKSA, morri depois dessa, Munda! Quase posso ouvir o "... um Power Ranger Vermelho? Oh, minha nossa! Você é o meu herói!" -QQQ)**

-Gay! - Edward completou**(Munda: #canta# IT'S RAINING MEN! ALELUIA! IT'S RAINING MEN!) (Dinga: "My drem it's to fly over a raibow so high!" ****SIZOGA, Lady Gaga!)** – É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda.** (Munda: "Preciso que você me coma, Bellão!")** Minha família chega na próxima semana para conhecer minha suposta nova família. Então, err...** (Munda: Err? Que nome LHINDU, Bella! Paxonay!) (Dinga: Hãn? Que frase mais estranha, sem conclusão, sem sentido, sem noção...)**

-Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mas me chame de**(Munda: "... Bibi Apertadinha...") (Dinga: "Paula Tejano" –Q)(Munda 2: "...Suzana Boquete...") (Dinga 2: "Tomaz Turbano" –Q)(Munda 3: "...Ana Broa...") (Dinga 3: "Raimunda Atochada" -Q)(Munda 4: "...Daniela Chupeta...")** Bella – eu me apresentei ainda incrédula.** (Munda: Incrédula me soou como 'credo'. Já ia cantar 'creio em Deus Paaaaaai Todo Poderoooso! Criadoooor do céu e da Teeeerra! Creio em Jesus Criiiisto, um só seu..." #é espancada por Pastorinha Louca#)(Dinga: Joguem a Munda na fogueira! E, Bella, entender as situações logo no princípio não é o seu forte, nem tente.)** Como uma cara tão gato como le pode ser gay?** (Munda: Le? Quem é esse OC?) (Dinga: Le é o pinto inexistente do Ed.)** Que mundo injusto.** (Munda: Mimimi.) (Dinga: Xoray litruz aki. -Q)** É por isso que a maioria dos homossexuais estão com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Dá pra não sorrir com sabendo que pode ter um gato desse na sua cama.** (Munda: Tipo, aqui era uma INTERROGAÇÃO, né? Se foder.) (Dinga: Ah, dá sim. Nem quero um morcego pálido na minha cama, comulidá?)** Foco, Isabella, foco!** (Munda: "Pegue o Sniper e faça o serviço logo! Barack Obama precisa morrer, pelo bem do Cudomundistão!" –QQ) (Dinga: Entendi "fogo" e imaginei a Bella correndo desesperada tentando apagar o fogo que surgiu em suas calças! KASKASKSAKSAKSKA)**

Ahh! Já sei, isso tudo é uma pegadinha.** (Munda: SALCI FUFUUUUUU! #leva uma tamancada#)(Dinga: Pegadinhas Picantes? LOOOOOL!)** É, meu pai descobriu tudo e armou isso para mim.** (Munda: UAU, SUPER PLANO VINGATIVO MASTER ZASTER, HEIN?) (Dinga: Acho que o seu pai tem mais o que fazer, diquinha.)** Agora, Edward, se é que esse é mesmo o nome dele vai me levar para um beco escuro e me matar.** (Munda: DEUS OUVIU MINHAS PRECES, ALELUUUIA! #agradece#)(Dinga: Dá uma facada nesta baranga OCA em nome de Exú, Edward!)** Aposto que aqueles amiguinhos são tudo contratados.** (Munda: E esse vocabulário FROM HELIÓPOLIS, Bella? Vai dar pra um cachorro, desgraça!) (Dinga: CONCORDÂNCIA NÃO MORDE, DJOW! Que isso, fia, saia desta vida favelada!)** Bem, que eu desconfie daquele troço rosa.** (Munda: IMAGINEI UM... KAOSKAOKSOAKSOKASOK!) (Dinga completa para a Munda: "... toletão rosa shikletch!" KASKASAKSKASAK)** Olhei para os lados esperando encontrar um camêra**(Munda: Agora é sério, quem foi a filha de uma puta doida e cancerígena que ensinou essa autora a acentuar?) (Dinga: Essa aí teve aulas de Português com o Crocodilo Dandee! –QQQQQQQ)** ou meu pai escondido. Mas ele não faria a burrada de aparecer. Ou faria só pra esfregar na minha cara que foi ele?** (Munda: Bipolar feelings.) (Dinga: As personalidades estão em conflito, ninguém deve se aproximar da Bella!) **

-Bella? Bella, ainda está me ouvindo**(Munda: Pontuação DIGNÍSSIMA. (Y)) (Dinga: Velhinhos do Pânico ruleiam por aqui...)** – fui tirada das minhas grandes deduções pelo cara contratado – Então, aceita o plano? Na verdade, nem vamos precisar nos casar. É só enrolarmos o noivado por um ano.

-como meu pai descobriu? Hein? - questionei desesperada**(Munda: haskmnjskjdgold dooorgas) (Dinga: Ele, provavelmente, conferia as preguinhas da Bella todas as noites para ter certeza de sua inocência, mas, um certo dia, percebeu que algo estava errado...) ** – Foi a alice não foi? - Como aquela filhote de chiuaiai**(Munda: HÃÃÃÃÃN? ALKA3245SIOKASKAOSKO AKSKNMSD5FKHYU345ED SIHDIF E45FHYASDGSJFNHJSDUHF ASHNDJASU73IDHAUSJD2346 SIFNJDKGMJNA SDUIGASUGB! Autora na fúria da criação de espécies!) (Dinga: DIGA NÃO À ENGENHARIA GENÉTICA EM TRASHES. –Q)** pode fazer isso comigo? - Não, não pode ter sido ela. Ela nunca faria isso. Mas como ele descobriu?** (Munda: #ainda rindo#)(Dinga: Alguém aqui está na fúrias das dorgas. E este alguém não sou eu.)**

-O que? Quem é Alice? O seu pai descobriu...? Hamm?** (Munda: Tara por salame detected.) (Dinga: Salamééééééénho! Safada, tira o salame da bunda pra falar, viu?)** - Ótimo ator. Está fingindo não saber de nada só pra me levar pro beco.** (Munda: HUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM, o BECO! ADOOORO!) (Dinga: BECO? Hmmm adoooooo... OPA. #JohnFeelings)**

Calma Isabella, mantenha a cabeça no lugar.** (Munda: "... mantenha a cabecinha posicionada na entradinha do Edwardzinho! Relaxa senão não encaixa, abor!") (Dinga: "Encosta sua cabecinha no meu cu e goooooooza!" PQP, tenho que parar de andar com a Munda.)** Respira e expira.** (Munda: Relaxa e goza.) (Dinga: Relaxa no pepino, amica.) ** Isso, se ele me perguntar algo eu digo que fui estrupada.** (Munda: ISSO FOI PROPOSITAL, NÉ? Diz que sim, POR FAVOR! #agoniza#)(Dinga: Aprenda comigo, Bella: o certo é dizer ISTRUSPADÁ!)** Não, ele nunca cairia nessa.** (Munda: Mas cairia na outra! #fail)** Eu vou olhar no fundo de seus olhos,** (Munda: Sertanejo feelings.) (Dinga: "E cair no abismo sem fim de suas pregas!" –QQ)** acariciar suas mãos e dizer que era tudo mentira e que eu só estava querendo ver sua reação se algo assim acontecesse.** (Munda: Boiei mais que toletão. Minspriq/)(Dinga: Ah tá, nem li. #Vai buscar uma cerveja#) **

É isso ai. Depois eu fujo pro México.**(Munda: You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico Rejoice! (8)#fail) (Dinga: "Don't call my name, don't call my name Edllando!" ****FAIL INTENSE POWER.)** Eu sempre quis conhecer o México e são só por seis meses até o bebê nascer.** (Munda: Bella e sua gravidez mutante.) (Dinga: Quase uma gravidez de cachorra.)** Plano perfeito. Ninguém vai suspeitar.** (Munda: Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos... (Raigh Munda Míusicáu)) (Dinga: "O jeito é dar uma fugidinha com você!" Alguém poderia me mandar tomar no cu depois disso?)** Afinal, quem desconfiaria dessa carinha inocente?** (Munda: Deus e o mundo, bjs) (Dinga: INOCENTE? Senta lá, safada!)** Ok, agora você pirou Bella. Eu não sou inocente desde os ... É melhor deixar quieto.** (Munda: AKJSOKMSLDJMF SIJMNKASJDIKASJM 3984N F9U35IJR EFIJDFK JNMSIDOJ) (Dinga: Quem entender ganha um pirulito de uva, mããããs como eu não entendi... HSAUIDHUIY 27614878CFA S7657VCC 897ER6DFH NWE87RHJ9.)**

EDWARD POV**(Munda: Peru Ovacionado Venerado? HÁ.) (Dinga: Proctologista Ownador de Vadjénas?)**

Que horror, a garita pirou.** (Munda: AUTORA NA FÚRIA DA CRIAÇÃO DE ESPÉCIES 2. AJKSKIAJIJHNSFD DIFNKDJF DIFJMDIFDKFNHDF) (Dinga: Garita? Um galo com uma periquita?(-q) Olha, essas quimeras estão me assustando e muito!)** Primeiro começou a fazer umas perguntas estranhas, depois começou a fazer umas caretas bizarras e agora está falando algo sobre fugir para o México.** (Munda: DORGAS MANO!) (Dinga: México... Acho que o sonho de infância da Bella é fazer um show erótico em Tijuana...)** Ótimo, onde fui me meter?** (Munda: Num cu sujo e cabeludo. Foi você quem perguntou!) (Dinga: No buraco de Oscar. –QQQQQ)**

A garota é doida! Fudeu geral!** (Munda: OPAOPA, não me fudeu, não! EU QUERO! #fogonaperiquita) (Dinga: É, parece mesmo que o 'u' está sendo fodido pelo 'd', mas isto são apenas detalhes.)**

O pior é que ela é minha única opção. Se bem que nem tinha plano antes de conhece-la**(Dinga: Quem quer um acento fresquinho? Tá barato, tá bonito!)**. Então vamos nos dar uma chance. No lado profissional é claro. Afinal, eu amo o Jake.** (Munda: Que TARA por pontos finais é essa, autora? Vá se tratar!) (Dinga: Ama pirú, mano! #FelipeNetoFeelings) (Munda 2: EH, TIPU, CORASSAUNZINHU, ÉSSIDOISÉSSIDOIS EL AMU MTU1!1!) (Dinga: "Meu tolassaum, não sei turquê, tate siliz, quando te vê!" –Q)**

-Não, seu pai não me disse nada. Alias,** (Munda: Elias? Tem até profeta na fic, PQP!) (Dinga: Quem está enfiando os acentos na bunda? Quando eu descobrir, mato o FDP!)** eu nem o conheço. E o que eu disse é verdade – ela não disse nada, então eu continuei – É só por um ano. Depois você pega a grana e o bebê e pode ir embora, é só fazer uma visita de vez enquanto**(Munda: PUTAQUEPARIU! Vai se foder com uma panela de pressão!) (Dinga: Enquanto é a bengala do Kid enfiada nos seus olhos.)** para manter a história que sou o pai da criança. Você sabe que ganharia muito mais nesse plano do que eu.** (Munda: Ganharia 500 mil dolÁres. TÁ RICA.) (Dinga: Por outro lado, ficaria sem ver uma pica por muito tempo, porque, neste trato a puta NÃO DÁ.)**

-Então, isso tudo é verdade? - Ela perguntou incrédula, enquanto eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça**(Munda: Qual das duas? UI!) (Dinga: TRAVECO POWERS!)** – Ok, eu aceito. E... se você quiser pode até ficar com a criança depois. Eu ia dar pra doação mesmo – ela fez um gesto de desdem com a mão.** (Munda: Tentativa de ser culta fail.) (Dinga: 'desdem' é um canguru sem dente. E imaginei o Didi falando: "Para doar uma criança, disque 013 69 1313 2777!" [nem eu entendi esta])**

-Como preferir! - eu disse mais animado.** (Munda: ...) (Dinga: Segura esta pica purpurinada, bee! A Bella tem rasha, tome cuidado!)** Mas agora eu fiquei com uma duvida.** (Munda: Acentuação manda beijos, abraços e socos na fuça.) (Dinga: Não, você ficou com uma dívida de vários acentos, bjs.)** Por que ela não tirou, já que não queria? - Por que você não abortou, já que não queria a criança?** (Munda: CARALHO, QUE TOSCO. QUE-TOSCO. A MENINA ESCREVE A MESMA MERDA DUAS VEZES. O MEU CU, DESGRAÇA!) (Dinga: Isso simplesmente não faz sentido, não tente contestar.)**

-Olha, eu posso ser a pior pessoa do mundo.** (Munda: E é. PARA DE ENFIAR ESSES PONTOS ONDE NÃO DEVE, CHIMPANZÉ DESCEREBRADO!)** Mas eu nunca tiraria a vida de alguém.** (Dinga: EU tiraria... #Pega a machadinha#) (Munda: OOOOOWWWWWN não)** Ainda mais por que a criança não tem culpa do que eu fiz.** (Dinga: Pois é, dá a periquita pra qualquer um e depois quer pagar uma de inocente! Vai tomar no cu, sua chata.)** Sabe, é só um ser inocente que nem sabe os pesares desse mundo.** (Munda: OOOOWWWNNN não #2) (Dinga: Pau no cu desta sentença.)** Além do mais, estou mais rodada que bicicleta de roceiro!** (Munda: KMNASKJ DFLOK kijmnskfjm JDKFOLDJN ojmsfkjm FIHODNK 9385 E0RIITKG opjfopuj 39UR! ESSA FIC VAI ME MATAR! KSJF ASODJKSOKDHNF FIDJFIKJ) (Dinga: Ui, que palavras mais lindas! Só faltou completar com "Hoje eu andei igual notícia ruim"! AKSAKSKASKAS)** Uma lição de tudo isso eu tinha que tomar.** (Dinga: UUUUUUUIIIIIEE!)**

BELLA POV**(Munda: Patricinha Otimista Vencedora? HÁ.) (Dinga: Porcas Ovulando Na Virginia? –Q)**

Soltei a última parte sem pensar. Confesso, mas é a mais pura verdade, né!** (Munda: #rindo a vida#)(Dinga: Porque, né. #VDFQuotes)**

-Então, tá!** (Munda: BLZ, MALUCO!) (Dinga: Fica sussa na azeitona! –QQQ)** Podemos marcar um encontro amanhã para acertarmos tudo? E mais tarde poderíamos ir falar com sua família – olhei para ele sem entender**(Munda: Bella, você tem cérebro?) (Dinga: Parece que não, Munda.)** – Sabe, para falar com sua família que te engravidei e que vamos nos casar.** (Munda acrescenta: " ...e tomar uns três tiros...") (Dinga: Falando assim até parece simples! Vai fazer o que pra sustentar esse projeto de puta e o filho do indigente?)**

-Ahh, tá, claro. Que tal nos encontrarmos na pracinha em frente o restaurante do meu pai, às duas da tarde.** (Munda espanca a autora com uma interrogação) (#Dinga pegou um poste e o entortou até ficar com o formato de uma interrogação e atacou a autora#)** O restaurante se chama La Bella.** (Munda: CLICHÊ!) (Dinga: ORIGINAL AO EXTREMO. Vai, Max Steel! Vai salvar o mundo das putas grávidas!)** Sabe onde é?

-Sim, claro. É meu restaurante favorito.** (Munda: "Ponto BOOOM de rodar bolsa, cê não acha, migs?") (Dinga: "Lá tem uns garçons muito gostosos, mona!")** Estive lá hoje com meu namorado para comemorarmos três meses de namoro.** (Munda: Que diálogo mais... WTF.)**

-Ah, claro. Por falar nisso, quando vou conhece-lo?** (Munda: #joga um circunflexo na autora#)(#Dinga pega o acento e usa como bumerangue#) ** - Será que também é gato? Tanto faz é gay mesmo.** (Munda: Mimimi.)** Olha, estou começando a entender também o por que de tantos homens estarem virando gays. As opções estão muito boas. Alias, está espetacular.** (Munda: TARA INFERNAL POR PONTOS. #prepara coquetel químico para Bella#)**

-Que tal depois de amanhã.** (Munda: A tara é TANTA que deixa de usar a interrogação, escolha ÓBVIA, para colocar uma PORRA de um ponto sem sentido. À merda.) (Dinga: Que tal se eu te der uma surra de pau mole? Ah, vai pro inferno sentença maldita!)** Tenho que convence-lo de tudo isso.** (Munda: #conjura um acento#)(#Dinga está chorando em um canto pela morte do acento#)** Ele é muito ciumento.** (Dinga: Tenho más lembranças de "Trash de Sempre"...)** E depois de tudo pronto, ele não vai poder fazer nada – Se namorado ciumento já é UÓ!** (Dinga: É O QUÊ? PUTA QUE PARIU O MEU CACHORRO SEM RABO QUE COMEU O PATO DE BORRACHA DA VIZINHA!)** Imagine, um namorado gay que namora um Deus grego?** (Munda: Cara, a tia Munda vai reformular para que os leitores entendam: "Se namorado ciumento já é UÓ(Toooosco), imagine um namorado gay que namora um deus grego?" A capacidade cerebral dessa autora me espanta. Sério.) (Dinga: NEM FAÇO QUESTÃO DE COMENTAR, ESTOU PUTA REVOLTS.)**

-Claro, eu entendo – Falei dando**(Munda: HUMM) (Dinga: O salame tá bolinando geral aqui... Ah, lembrei de uma coisa: "BOLINA, BOLINA, BOLINA, BOLINA!" #piada interna#)** meu melhor sorriso.** (Munda: Sorriso? Mudou de nome, agora?) ** É claro que não entendia porra nenhuma.** (Munda: Ah, faveladaaaaa!) (Dinga: Como não, quelida? Se você está grávida, LOGO sabia o que fazer com um bilusquinho e, consequentemente com os seus subprodutos.)** Ainda estou boiando**(Munda: ... como a boa merda que você é...) (Dinga: Boia, sua puta de merda!)** desde que descobri que estou grávida.** (Munda: Gravidez afeta o cérebro. Tkantch.) (Dinga: O feto comeu o cérebro, medão.)** OMG! Será que isso afetou meu cérebro.** (Munda: NEM TINHA LIDO ISSO! Ah, vai se foder! E faça o favor de devolver a interrogação, infeliz!)** Ou será que estou assim agora pela bebida verde que tomei.** (Munda: AAAAAARGH, INTERROGAÇÃO! ISSO É UMA PERGUNTA, SUA ACÉFALA!) (Dinga: Isso é uma coisa fora da compreensão humana. COMO UMA PESSOA PODE ODIAR TANTO A PONTUAÇÃO?)** Só faltou eu ver fadinhas com aquilo**(Munda: lksn AIJMNIKSNF Ahndsf sijMAD isjfik IDJSFIK doooorgas) (Dinga: Essa aí cheirou muito pó de pirlim pimpim quando era criança.)** – agora eu tenho que ir pra contar as novidades para minha prima Alice. Você vai gostar dela apesar da loucura**(Munda: Sinto informar, mas NÃO.) (Dinga: #2 na Munda.)** – eu corri e dei sinal para o táxi que estava passando na rua. Até amanhã.** (Munda: Separação entre falas e pensamentos nota MIL, hein!) (Dinga: Fui ao aquário ontem e comi uma omelete. –Q)**

-Claro, até amanhã. Alias, espere**(Munda: Sempre leio 'Elias'. Quase caguei de tanto rir imaginando o profeta.) (Dinga: Munda, pare de fumar enquanto escreve, isso é sério.)** – fiquei esperando na porta pra ver o que ele ia falar – Me dê o seu telefone.** (Dinga: Sabe o que eu vou fazer com esta próclise se ela parar em minhas mãos?)** Caso aconteça alguma coisa para não te perder de vista**(Munda: Isso soou tão... sertanejo universitário.) (Dinga: KASKASKASKASKASK)** – Juro que se ele não fosse gay, eu pularia nele depois dessas palavras.** (Munda: QUEM VAI QUERER A MINHA PERIQUITA, MINHA PERIQUITA, MINHA PERIQUI-TA! (8)) (Dinga: "Eu lavava e passava feito uma maluca! Valeu, muito obrigada, mas agora eu virei puta!(8)")** Dei meu numero a ele, que me passou o seu.** (Munda: HÃÃÃÃÃÃ? Passou o MEU telefone pra você? Cara, meu cérebro fundiu.) (Dinga: Que isso, que coisa mais confusa.)** Depois dei o endereço de Alice pro taxista e passei a viagem toda pensando nessa proposta.** (Munda: #pega o violão do John e sai tocando "Quer casar comigo" pelo mundo afora#)(#Dinga foi procura por Teobaldo-John#)**

EDWARD POV**(Munda: Pênis Opcional Variado? HÁ.) (Dinga: Posição Oculta da Vagem? [naaaaassa, essa ficou estranha])**

Achei a solução dos meus problemas.** (Munda: "Bombril 1001 Utilidades!" –FAILTALITY) (Dinga: Elseve Reparação Total 5? #FAILTALITY)** Agora só falta convencer o Jake que isso é o certo e fazer a mudança de**(Munda: "... sexo...") (Dinga: KASKASKASKAS)** minha nova "família". Pena que a parte mais fácil vai ser a mudança.** (Munda: "mudança' é a palavrinha do dia!) (Dinga: Parece o Harry de "O Zoófilo, a Puta e o Espírito"!)**

BELLA POV**(Munda: Piranha Oleosa Ventríloqua? HÁ.) (Dinga: Punheta Organizada Virulenta?)**

Me dei bem!** (Munda: #mostra um dedo feio pra Bella#)(#Dinga ameaça a vadia com um dildo quilométrico#)** Quer dizer **(Munda: Vírgula)**pelo menos parcialmente.** (Dinga: Pegue na minha bola esquerda parcialmente, então.)** Vou ganhar um bolada,** (Munda: Eu li 'boiola' KAUSAKSUAKSAUSU) (Dinga: Eu disse só a esquerda, quelida.)** me casar com um cara super gostoso e provavelmente vou ser expulsa de casa, depois de um enorme sermão de como fui irresponsável, que estraguei minha vida não me casando antes e que estou levando a família a desgraça.** (Munda: E a língua portuguesa junto contigo, dejeto fecal.) (Dinga: E todos os leitores de quebra.)** Ter família italiana é pior que a família do filme casamento grego.** (Munda: BAHAÃÃÃ... Ela viu um filme e entendeu! Nossa, Bella, capacidade cerebral nota dez!) (Dinga: PREFIRO NÃO COMENTAR.)**

É, tô feita!** (Munda: #peida#)(Dinga: TÔ PUTA!)**

**Resposta dos reviews do prólogo até o segundo capítulo.**** (Munda: Quer saber? FUI.) (Dinga: Alguma objeção sobre nós duas ignorarmos as respostas às reviews? Espero que não.)**

**TatayaBlack:** Que bom que está gostando. Ficamos muito feliz. Pode ter certeza que você vai rir muito com a fic. Hahaha. Nós também temos alguns frikitis enquanto escrevemos. Por isso, deu nisso. Edward é B.V. Kkkkk. Bella é muito louca. Ou seria nós escritoras muito loucas? O.o Hahaha. Bella surfistinha? Kkkk. Ri muito.

**Luna:** EdJake com força total. Ok, nm tão total assim, por que somos Beward de carne, osso e alma. *.* Hahaha. Nossa, não estoura os tímpanos do seu namorado não. Vai que ele acha que a fic é má influencia e começa a implicar com a gente? Kkk. Viu nós temos um alma totalmente Beward, então Edward é B.V! *.*(graças a Deus) E pode ter certeza que o que vai sobrar aqui vai ser comédia e confusão. : )

**Amy Stream:** Também acho que ele está confuso! Não podemos deixar um homem desses passar para o outro time. Ah, não! Mas graças a Deus, ainda é B.V.! Kkkk.

**H-Culen-H:** Humm. Que será essa misteriosa mulher? Será uma dessas que ele ficou somente por ficar querendo vingança? Jacob não vai gostar nadinha disso. E adivinha isso vai causar muita confusão! Rsrsrs. Emmett é um grande palhaço. Ele vai ser ainda mais doido nessa fic.

**Isa Stream:** Hushushsu. Agora sim, minha mãe e a mãe da minha amiga tem que nos internar. EdJake e ainda por cima Edward B.V. É a dose! E Bella, bom nem tão ferrada assim.

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Rsrsrs. Eu e a Thayene( a outra autora)** (Munda: Ô NOME!)** também estamos super iludidas. Como ele pode ser gay? Como eles podem ser gays? Estamos mega deprimidas por isso. Alem de estarmos fugindo de pedradas. kkk.

**Eva Morgana Potter:** Pois é. Bella é super sortuda. Isso nunca aconteceria comigo. E se acontecesse iria ser um homem careca, baixinho e barrigudo. Isso se eu tivesse sorte de não ser banguelo. Mas não se preocupe. Nem tudo vai ser um mar de rosas para Bella.

**Daniidomene:** Que bom que gostou. Pode ter certeza que vai ter muito mais.

**Raffa:** Que bom que está gostando. Pode ter certeza que você vai rir muito com esse _triângulo amoroso?_

**DarkAngelTutty18:** Demorou um pouco mais saiu. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Vivien:** Nem agente.** (Munda: Essa eu li. AI MEU CÉÉÉÉÉÉREBRO!)** **(Dinga: Música de "Missão Impossível", gentch!)**Edward é muito homem para ser gay. Kkkk.

**Oi, gente.**(Munda: Oi ameka *-* S2)(Dinga: Vox istá no fumdo do meo esse dois!)** Fiquei muito contente em ler os reviews e responde-los. Não deu para postar antes, pois nós duas estávamos super **(Munda: 'super', a outra palavrinha do dia!)**ocupadas. Mas esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo.** (Munda: ADIVINHA, BI!)(Dinga: Sinceramente? Quero que você arranque seus tornozelos com adesivos do Frajola e morra.)

**Bjão da Black e da Thata!** (Munda: Abracem enguias e morram.)(Dinga: Abracem o pau da Munda e sejam felizes.)

**Munda criou uma dupla sertaneja composta por sete pessoas e foi para Saturno tocar 'Paga-Pau' para os deuses astronautas.**

**Dinga está tão puta que nem quis escrever um final, mas, antes de se negar, ela mandou todos tomarem em seus respectivos cus.**


	5. Família da porra louca

Capítulo 4 – Reunião de família**(#Gareth reza um terço por sua alma#)(#Vovó imagina uma família de peregrinos orando em torno do Edward assado como um peru#)**

Bella Pov**(Gareth: Bailarinas Ovulando Vivamente? HA)(Vovó: Baixinhos Pensam ter Ouvido Vitrolas? #HáBitch!)**

Acordei com o sol batendo nos meus olhos**(Gareth: Brilhava, mas não era o sol, não. Cullen tarado à solta.)(#Vovó imagina um raio de sol acertando a Bella com um taco de golfe#)** e uma tremenda dor de cabeça.** (Gareth: Lá vem a fic 'Ressaca do Demo' fazendo escola...)(Vovó: Não fui eu. #Esconde o taco de baseball#)** Eu ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido ontem.** (Gareth: Upa, lelê!)(Vovó: Amnésia alcoólica, oi? #GarethFeelings)** Muito menos Alice acreditou. Mas o que importa é que hoje vou saber se isso é mesmo verdade.** (Gareth: Tara INFELIZ por pontos finais. Eu-quero-álcool.)(#Vovó foi buscar o absinto e as cerejas para beber com a Gareth#)** Como acordei cedo fiquei que nem uma louca pelo o que aconteceria de tarde.** (Gareth: Alguém me explica O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO, por favor? #mastiga isopor#)(Vovó: A coerência mandou o parágrafo tomar no cu.)** Por que a hora não passava?**(Vovó: Legal, pelo menos esta Bella trash sabe olhar as horas, já é um começo.)**

Até dar a hora do encontro tive que ouvir Alice ficar falando que isso só podia ser roubada que uma coisa como essa não caia do céu.** (Gareth: ADORO essa sua construção de frases. –n)(Vovó: Um boiola desbotado querendo resolver todos os seus problemas? Olha, choveu uns 30 desses ontem no gramado do terreiro, não que isso seja uma coisa boa.) (Gareth: Mas ela tá certa, Bella. Isso só acontece em trashes.)(Vovó 2: Os trashes são capazes de nos proporcionar belíssimas imagens mentais! –not)** Ainda mais sendo um homem como Edward.**(Vovó: Homem? Então, né...)** Pois é, não economizei nos detalhes. E que detalhes.** (Gareth: Bella fala em pausas, tipo a Bete Gouveia da novela? Puta que pariu, hein.)(Vovó: Eu acho. Que todas. As personagens. Deveriam ser mortas. Por uma máquina de refrigerante. Viajante do tempo. Que arrancasse os membros deles. Só de sacanagem. Ponto.)**

Uma e meia da tarde decidi ir para o local marcado.** (Gareth: Leia-se 'ponto de rodar bolsa'.)(Vovó: Rodando bolsa em lugares destinados à família é crime, sua puta mal informada!)** Por favor meu Deus, que aquela escultara Grega seja verdadeira.** (Gareth: ESCULQ? UASHUAHSHUASHAS AUSHUAHSUHAUSH ASUHAUSASUAHSUH AUTORA NA FÚRIA DA CRIAÇÃO DE ESPÉCIES! #capota de tanto rir#)(Vovó: #sente que seu cérebro quer fugir# "escultara" são marsupiais que se alimentam de ovos de gaivota, têm hábitos noturnos, sabem como construir barragens e sabem dominar o fogo. Além disso, estão criando uma divindade e uma religião própria. Esses animais também são conhecidos como 'GIRAFAS DO MATO'. –qqqqq) ** Sinceramente eu não me surpreenderia se tivesse sido apenas uma ilusão dessa minha mente doentia.** (Gareth: Ah, Coringa velho!)(Vovó: Fúria das dorgas!)** Assim que cheguei na praça me sentei de baixo**(Gareth: #arranca a maldita barra de espaço da palavra#)(#Vovó colocou a barra de espaço desnecessária em uma zarabatana e cuspiu no Pooh# -q) ** de uma árvore e me pus a esperar.** (Gareth: "... por um cliente disposto a me comer.")(Vovó: "...pelo Papai Noel e suas renas bem dotadas..." –q)**

Edward Pov**(Gareth: Putinha Otária Velha? Ha!)(Vovó: Enguias Pedem a Oxum para Voarem? #HáBitch)**

Assim que eu cheguei vi Jacob sentado no sofá com uma taça de vinho me esperando.** (Gareth: CDUZIO. –n)(Vovó: Hã... Por acaso ele estava de quatro com a taça atolada na bunda? ISSO NÃO É NEM UM POUCO SENSUAL.)** Pela cara dele, acho que não estava mais tão zangado. Assim que ele me viu um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.** (Gareth: Imagens mentais trash: visões do inferno.)(Vovó: Comofas para os sorrisos brotarem? Muito fertilizante nas beiçolas? #FAIL)** Jake colocou sua bebida na mesinha e fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.** (Gareth: Deu AQUELE tapinha cedussaum no sofá, seeeei... #capota de rir dos boiolinhas se ceduzimdo#)(#Vovó morreu de rir da Gareth e da imagem mental#)**

-Ahn, então você já está melhor? - perguntei.**(Vovó: Nãããão! Não percebeu que ele colocou veneno na taça, sua moréia burra?)**

-Claro, bobinho!**(Vovó: #vomita# Eu não consigo expressar o tamanho do meu nojo.) (Gareth: Vou ali pegar meu Dramim e uma garrafa de uísque e já volto.)** Quando você estava fora eu parei para refletir e vi que fui um idiota. Afinal, seu pai está doente. Ele não merece se estressar agora. Mas o que você vai fazer? Alias, quem foi a vadia que ligou para você? - Respirei fundo e falei.**(Vovó: Espera, esta fala não é do Jacob? ESTOU MUITO CONFUSA AQUI!) (Gareth: #2 na Vovó. #começa a correr em círculos#)**

-Que bom que não está mas zangado,** (Vovó: Cleyciane manda um salve depois deste 'mas'.) (Gareth: #pega o 'i' negligenciado e empala a autora#)** por que eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para te contar**(Vovó: O "por que" deveria estar junto como uma bunda. Só pra saber.) (Gareth: "Sou soropositivo.")** – Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e disse**(Gareth: "HOOOJE É FEEESTA LÁ NO MEU APÊ, PODE APARECEEER, VAI ROLAR BUNDALELÊ!" #Vovó 'suicida' Gareth#)** – Jake, eu arranjei uma mulher grávida para fingir ser a minha noiva. Vou me encontrar de novo com ela amanhã para resolvermos tudo.** (Gareth: Cimpls asin.)**

-Ahn... - Ele ficou estático e quieto por alguns minutos**(Vovó: Enfia a redundância no... canteiro de margaridas! Argh!) (Gareth: #foi trepar com um boneco de posto de gasolina#)** - ... Você... Você... Seu cachorro.** (Vovó: "Ai, fiz um trocadalho! Será que alguém vai entender?" #PombaFeelings) (Gareth: É MORCEGA, COLEGA! AUSHAUHSUAHS)(Gareth 2: Puta que pariu, hein, que coisa mais tosca, mano. #morde um tijolo#)** Eu acreditei em você e você faz isso comigo? Quem é a vadia?** (Gareth: AI ALOOOOKAAA! Vai, Jaqueline! Sobe nas tamancas e doma o teu macho! –NÃO)** Ahn... OMG! Espera! Já entendi. Esse telefonema era verdade no final das contas. Essa vadia é sua amante já faz quanto tempo? Me diz Edward Cullen!** (Vovó: Próclise, sua vadia, saia daí agora! #Dá um chute na próclise#)(Gareth: Edward com uma mulher? Senta lá!)**

-Claro que não! Eu nunca mentiria para você! Juro conheci essa garota hoje.** (Vovó: DR de bicha é a coisa mais melosa e brochante que já inventaram.) (Gareth: #efeito do Dramim passou e Gareth está passando mal#)** Ela está toda encrencada **(Vovó: Vírgula.)**pois o pai do bebê se mandou. E como eu precisava exatamente disso, juntei o útil ao necessário.** (Vovó: Ah, dane-se. #Vai procurar o copo do Bob#)(Gareth: Essa situação forçada acontece TODOS os dias, claro. Ontem mesmo, um ricaço milionário bateu na porta do terreiro, né...) (Munda: Mas era pra conseguir a pessoa amada em três dias, Garetinha querida! E você se jogando pra ele! KASUKAUSKAU eu ri tanto. #é enforcada#)**

-Ah, claro! Vai me dizer que você estava no bar bebendo quieto e do nada essa menina apareceu bebendo uma coisa estranha e que começou a contar todos s problemas dela ao garçom?** (Vovó: Bem, acho que não preciso mais reler o capítulo anterior...) (Gareth: Ah, vá. É mesmo?)** - Pior que era aquilo mesmo. Balancei a cabeça confirmando – Ah, me poupe, Edward.** (Vovó: Ah, fodam-se.) (Gareth: #mandou a fic tomar no cu e foi dissecar minhocas#)**

-Jake, espere!** (#Vovó pegou a motosserra e saiu correndo atrás das bichas#)(Gareth: "NÃÃÃÃO SE VÁÁÁÁ! NÃO ME ABANDONE, POR FAVOR, POIS SEM VOCÊ VOU FICAR LOOOOUCOOOOOO!" (8))**

-Nem pense em me seguir! Hoje você dorme no sofá!** (Vovó: ... Que fic mais brochante! #Pega a garrafa de rum e bebe do gargalo#)(Gareth: Nossa, que cruel da sua parte Jake! Privar um cara que não dorme de uma cama é DESUMANO!)**

-Mas Jake **(Vovó: "Mas Jake" é um programa da Rádio Venezuelana da Libertação das Lontras, que é transmitido às 9:30 da manhã e é ouvido por todas as doninhas rebeldes do país. –qq) **– Ele se virou pegou o copo de vinho e tascou na minha cara.** (Vovó: LOOOOOOL! Quebra a garrafa de uma vez! Bate que nem homem!) (Gareth: O problema é esse, Mafalda. Ele não é homem. Deixa que eu faço. #quebra a garrafa na testa de Edward e enfia os cacos de vidro na bunda dele#)**

-Sem mas, Edward. Amanhã nós conversamos.** (Vovó: PQP, que coisa mais chata. #Vai ver se John está no quarto dele, levando consigo 3 garrafas de saquê e algumas doses de heroína#)(Gareth: Corolho alado, ali devia ser um MAIS, analfa! Vá se foder com uma pá!)**

Ele subiu bufando, enquanto eu ficava com cara de tacho na sala.** (Vovó: Mas que... #Vomita no tapete# Fic mais tosca!) (Gareth: #foi pedir a Jairinho que a exorcize#)** Ô, namorado nervosinho eu fui arranjar.** (Gareth: #pega a vírgula indevida e fura os rins de Edward#)** Mas quem disse que isso iria ser fácil? Não dá para agradar todos. Mas depois com um charminho eu convenço ele.** (Vovó: ARRGH, SEUS VEADOS FILHOS DA PUTA! PAREM COM ESSA DR INFERNAL E MORRAM! #Pega a pistola e dá um tiro em sua testa#)(Gareth: Empresta ae, Vovó? #mata todas as personagens dessa fic idiota#)**

Jacob Pov**(Vovó: Jairinho Provou que Oração é Vingativa? #HáBitch) (Gareth: Pirulitos Ovais Vagabundos?) **

Ahh, mas ele está muito enganado se vou permitir uma lambisgóia convivendo comigo e o meu amado.** (Vovó: #respira fundo e lê a frase novamente# QUE DESGRAÇA DE LOBISOMEM! AH, JÁ DEU DE BOIOLAGEM POR HOJE! Uma coisa é ser gay com dignidade, outra é ficar dando pitizinho e fingindo ser mulher! Morte a estes gays fakes!) (Gareth: Ah, má vá si fudê! Ninguém merece essa boiolagem! #vomita na parede, que começa a corroer#)** Vai que com essa farsa ele se acostuma com o fruta?** (#Vovó enfiou um garfo no olho esquerdo#)(#Gareth arranca seus olhos e coloca no prato de sopa#) ** Eu mesmo sou prova disso. Não posso ficar bêbado que já vou para cama com um rabo de saia. Isso claro que sem Edward saber.,** (Vovó: A autora tem tara pela pontuação, fato comprovado. Ah, e esta vígula indevida no fim da frase é a representação do 'rabo de saia'? Porque, né?) (Gareth: Cara estranho, você.)**

Ok, pode me chamar de mentiroso, me chingar de tudo quanto é nome,** (Vovó: Não quero 'chingar' coisa nenhuma! Quero é te cobrir de 'XINGAMENTOS', ARRANCAR O SEU PINTO FORA E TE ENSINAR BOAS MANEIRAS! #Espuma#)(Gareth: #agonizando# PUTA QUE ME PARIU SEIS VEZES EM CIMA DE UMA BACIA!) ** mas eu me sinto bem com Edward. Sinto por ele uma coisa especial que nunca senti por nenhum outro garoto.** (Vovó: Pelo visto a sua bunda já é bem rodada, cadelinha de La Push!) (Gareth: #chorou de rir com o 'cadelinha de La Push#)** Pois é, eu pulo cerca, mas eu o amo.** (Vovó: MÁRCIA NESTES DOIS! RATINHO, DATENA, XUXA, SEI LÁ!) (Gareth: ANGÉLICA! ANDRÉ MARQUES! HEBE! FAUSTÃO!)** Não vai ser umãzinha **(Vovó: ...) (Gareth: Pqp você, bichinha analfabeta desgramenta.)**qualquer que vai nos separar. Nem que eu tenha que mover céus e terras, eu vou descobrir quem foi a biscateira que fez o telefonema.** (Vovó: 'BISCATEIRA' É DEMAIS PRO MEU CÉREBRO! #Vomita#)(Gareth: VAI TOMAR NO CU, FIC FILHA DE UMA PORCA SEM FOCINHO! ESSES ARREMEDOS DE PALAVRAS BROCHAM ATÉ JESUS CRISTO, BOCETAS EM CHAMAS!)**

Edward Pov**(Vovó: "Empregadas Pedem Orgias com Virgens?" #HáBitch) (Gareth: Pintocópteros Oligárquicos Violentos? –q)**

Acordei no dia seguinte com as minhas costas mega doendo.** (Vovó: Sem comentários.) (Gareth: #foi buscar seu livro de macumba e os ingredientes#)** O sofá daqui de casa pode até ser confortável, mas para mim que estou acostumado com a minha super cama de colchão duplo,** (Vovó: Adjetivos mais gays não existem.) (Gareth: #conjurou mísseis teleguiados e os mandou até Edward#)** dormir aqui foi pagar todos os meus futuros pecados.** (Gareth: Afresca. #Fada dos Dentes)** Futuros! Por que os do passado eu já estou pagando com essa história.** (Vovó: Eu também.) (Gareth: Ripando isso, estou pagando os pecados da humanidade inteira! #freiras acusam Gareth de tentar ser o novo Jesus#)**

Fui para o meu quarto pegar as minhas roupas e Jacob já não estava mais lá. Tomei um demorado banho de água fria e fui tomar café.** (Gareth: Jura, menina?)(Vovó: Detalhes dispensáveis. CU.)** Estava ansioso para que desse logo a hora do encontro. Será que ela iria mesmo comparecer? É claro que iria.** (Gareth: Ê bipolar da porra!)** Ela estava precisando disso mais do que eu.** (#Vovó dormiu#)(#Gareth foi assustar criancinhas#)**

Já estava andando em círculos já fazia meia hora.** (#Vovó imagina Edward correndo atrás da própria bunda como um cão#)(Gareth: #morreu três vezes com a Vovó#)** E se aquilo fosse apenas uma piada de mal gosto dela.** (Gareth: MAS QUE CARALHO TORTO E SUJO DE BOSTA DE LEÃO DA NEMÉIA, ISSO É UMA ****PERGUNTA****! SABE QUAL É O PONTO QUE DEVIA SER USADO AQUI, DIABO DE PERSONAGEM? **_**INTERROGAÇÃO**_**!**** AAAAAAARGH! #explodiu#)** Ela nem mesmo parecia grávida. Se bem que não dá para perceber com essas poucas semanas de gravidez.** (Gareth: Já são três meses, cacete. Se foder com cães mortos.)** Aii. Edward dá para parar de pensar nisso.** (Vovó: 1- que coisa mais gay; 2- esses pontos finais desnecessários fedem; 3- bipolaridade manda lembranças.) (Gareth: #desistiu da vida e foi comer chumbinho com açúcar mascavo#)** Se ela não for você arranja outra.** (Gareth: CLÁRON.)** Ela não é a única garota bonita que está nessa situação.** (Vovó: Os pontos só podem estar saindo do cu do Edward! PQP, parece que eles não acabam mais!) (Gareth: Por quê, não pode ser feia não? Tem que ver isso aí, hein.)** Isso mesmo que você ouviu, bonita. Afinal, se eu arranjasse um urubu, minha família iria ficar desconfiada.** (Vovó: Edward + urubu = ? Seria um Kinder Ovo? #FAIL)(Gareth: Não, Vovó. Um Cullen Ovo. #fail) (Gareth 2: Edward + urubu = Sanidade de Gareth indo pelo ralo. E URUBU? VAI SER PRECONCEIRUOSO LÁ NO CRUZAMENTO DA PORRA COM A PQP, CARALEO!)**

Me sentei e peguei um **(Vovó: "...dildo. Precisava aliviar a minha tensão e uma boa metida sempre levantava o meu astral...") (Gareth: #enfiou a cabeça num saco de papelão pra não ver isso#)**filme qualquer para ver até dar a hora marcada. Quando deu uma e meia, peguei o carro e fui para o lugar marcado. Espero que ela esteja lá. Ela tem que estar lá. Ok, Edward! Respira! Respira!** (Vovó: #perde a paciência# Morra, sua bicha tarada por pontos! #Pega uma lixeira e arrebenta a cara da morcegona#)(Gareth: ... ah, nem. #pega a bazuca da Munda e dá tiros para o alto#)**

Bella Pov**(Gareth: Patos Organizaram a Vitória?)(Vovó: Patriotas Outrora estavam com Varíola? #HáBitch)**

Já estava esperando a dez minutos**(Vovó: Wroooong! #GarethFeelings) (Gareth: Own, Vovó, sua linda!)** e nada do cara aparecer. Mas é isso, né!** (Vovó: Deveria ser uma interrogação aqui, quelida!) (Gareth: QUE MERDA, VELHO! #faz chover fogo do céu#)** É a vida. Mas garota de programa eu não volto a ser. Se bem que eu nem comecei.** (Vovó: Coerência, onde você está? Volte aqui, sua linda!) (Gareth: Ah, que se foda. #fugiu#)**

-Bom, mas vamos pensar nas suas opções**(Vovó: Aaaaah, não.) (Gareth: Nem fu, bisha.)** – Comecei a falar comigo mesma **(Vovó: POBREMADIZURETA.) (Gareth: De Zoreia? #apanha#)**- Fugir para o México e virar esposa de um cafetão.** (Vovó: Isso porque ela não queria ser puta. Tá.) (Gareth: SENTE AS OPÇÕES! Não poderia ser, sei lá, GARI? SECRETÁRIA? ATRIZ PORNÔ?)** Fugir para Singapura e ser esposa de um mendingo.**(Vovó: É impressão minha ou essa Bella não curte o verbo trabalhar? Porque em todas as opções ela se casa com alguém que a sustente. Bella, vai tomar no seu cu até gostar.) (Gareth: #2 total na Vovó. Tenho a impressão de que a Bella é COTOCA, pra não gostar de trabalhar assim.)** Ou...

-Ou ficar aqui e se casar com um gay que te prometeu uma boa vida para você e o seu bebê**(Vovó: Não que seja uma opção realmente boa, mãããs...) (Gareth: Então, né...)** – Olhei para cima e quem estava lá?** (Gareth: O meu pinto em chamas enterrado na sua fuça.)** Não, não era o Superman.** (Vovó: Pau no cu. Alguém enfie a cabeça dessa mula em uma caixa de areia MUITO usada de um leão. Não aguento tanto nonsense assim.) (Gareth: Minha filha, PARA DE USAR DORGAS!)** Muito menos o Batman.** (Vovó: Mas estamos falando de morcegos ricos e gayss, não? Dá na mesma, fia.) (Gareth: Comassim o Batman? Ele voa? Desde quando? Pqp você, hein, fic filha de um jacaré banguela.)** Era o Deus Grego, nomeado, Edward Cullen.** (Vovó: Ná, nem é.) (Gareth: Tá, tá, chupa meu saco aqui, ó.)** Salvador das mulheres grávidas e oprimidas.** (Vovó: Anhé? #FadadosDentes) (Gareth: Saudade da Fada. Hackearam a NBRIP, filhos da mãe! Saiba que se você, carinha que os hackeou, está lendo isso agora, estou te mandando um faqueiro amaldiçoado, ok?)**

-OMG! Você é mesmo real!** (Vovó: ... Putz, fic chata. Vou ali e já volto. #Pegou o álcool gel e foi incendiar mendigos#)(Gareth: Toda vez que leio OMG nesse diabo de fic, sinto vontade de chorar ácido.)** - falei com os meus olhos esbugalhados.** (Vovó: Olhos esbugalhados que falam. MEDÃO DESTA FIC E SUAS IMAGENS MENTAIS!) (Gareth: #foi se purificar na privada#)**

-Hahaha. É pode ter certeza que sou. E você? É mesmo real?** (Vovó: NÃÃÃÃÃO! Você só adormeceu enquanto jogava Second Life e está tendo um pesadelo muito realista com uma morcega brocha e pálida!) (Gareth: É... faz sentido, Vovó.)**

-Nessas minhas condições estou começando a achar que não. Talvez isso seja um filme, um livro, uma fanfic, sei lá.** (Vovó: Muito convincente, autora. Quase derramei uma lágrima.) (Gareth: #shora litroz enquanto vai amolar seu facão#)**

-Hahaha. Você é hilária!** (Gareth: Não.)** Mas então? O que você achou da proposta? Vai topar mesmo?** (#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano#)(Gareth: Topu, puquê não? Vamo caí pa drentu!) **

-Ah, fala sério! Do jeito que minha barra tá difícil, até se o carinha ali da esquina me fizesse uma proposta eu aceitaria**(Vovó: Esse humor forçado está COMEÇANDO a me irritar e isso não é NADA bom. #Arranca lascas na madeira da mesa do PC com as unhas#)(Gareth: Bella FACINHA, FACINHA! #leia-se puta de esquina#)** – Detalhe, o carinha da esquina não tem dente, não tem cabelo e é barrigudo.** (Vovó: Seu par perfeito. Anime. One Piece. Pa sempe. #PiadaInterna) (Gareth: ESSE LINDO!)**

-Ok. Então me diga mais sobre você.** (Vovó: "Qual o seu signo, minha diva? Você prefere a linha Penélope Charmosa ou a Sete Vermelhos Capitais? Já pensou em fazer sexo com um cavalo? Vamos, não se acanhe! Somos amigas, não somos?" –q) (Gareth: TENSO, Vovó.) ** Se quisermos convencer alguém temos que saber mais sobre o outro.** (Vovó: Falou o gênio. –not) (Gareth: Ah, que se foda. #ignora a fic e vai urinar na folhagem#)**

-Ahn, não tenho muito a dizer. Sabe, me chamo Isabella Marie Swan,** (Vovó: Detalhe que não sabiam o nome um do outro e já estavam combinando o casamento. É, estes tempos modernos são muito estranhos...) (Gareth: Isabela Maria é o nome MARLINDUQUIJÁVI. –n)** mas prefiro ser chamada de Bella. Tenho 18 anos, 1,65m, 51kg.** (Vovó: Essa descrição foi MUITO desnecessária. Ele não está dando a mínima pro seu corpo, já que é um toco de gay. Acho que isso é meio óbvio.) (Gareth: Minha flha, isso não interessa. Fica a dica.)** Ahn. Minha família é italiana, mas eu tive a "sorte" de nascer aqui em Washington.** (Vovó: "Comi queijo ontem e hoje vou pra Las Vegas em um Velotrol!" #MomentoQ) (Gareth: "Minha privada entupiu e meu cachorro macho pariu um alien!" -q)**

-Sorte?

-É! Sou a única na família que nasceu aqui. Apesar de que a maioria morar nos Estados Unidos, todos nascem lá, para vim para cá.** (Vovó: E por que diabos deixariam a Itália, que é um país fantástico pra se tornarem cães yankees? Ah, PQP.) (Gareth: E esse 'vim'? Amor, é 'virem'. Pense a respeito.)** Eu sou a ovelha negra da família. Rsrsrs **(Vovó: Não teve graça OU sentido essas risadas toscas de MSN. Morra, sua vadia desbotada.) (Gareth: RSRSRSRSRSRSRS não)**– Se bem que era o sonho de Alice nascer aqui na América. Não sei por que afinal, ela pode chegar botando moral dizendo ser européia. Super chique!** (Vovó: Super é o seu cu atravessado de arrame farpado e seus dedos presos por grampos com a carinha da Hello Kitty! Argh!) (Gareth: Puta que te pariu, hein, Bella. Vá ser escrota assim lá no cu da tua mãe.)**

-Wow! Você é considerada a ovelha negra só por ter nascido aqui? A culpa não é dos seus pais por estarem aqui?** (Vovó: Não procure sentido, Edward. Em trashes nada faz sentido com nada, não existe coerência ou Norma Padrão da Língua.) (Gareth: Não é que o Edward falou algo com sentido? Acredito em conversão trash, agora.)** - Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.** (Vovó: Mionão. –q) (Gareth: ... ná, não acredito mais. Merda de sobrancelha escrota.)**

-Não, por que não era para mim nascer em duas semanas,** (Gareth: PUTA QUE TE PARIU DE QUATRO, ENFIA ESSE 'MIM' TARZAN FEELINGS NAS PREGAS! #bufando,vai beber cachaça#)** mas eu estava com presa. Hihihi.** (Vovó: CACETE! ENFIE ESTAS RISADAS TOSCAS NO SEU... #É atingida por um sapato do Jairinho#)** Mas e você? Me conta a sua vida.** (Vovó: Melhor: Conte-me o que essa MISÉRIA de próclise está fazendo no começo da frase.) (Gareth: "Ai, conta, menénaaaa...")**

-Ahn. Também não tenho muito o que contar. Me chamo**(Vovó: As desgraças das personagens não conseguem decorar esta regra de jeito nenhum! Mas que merda!) (Gareth: #joga coquetel químico em Edward#)** Edward Anthony Cullen,** (Gareth: Eduardo Antônio. LINDS. -n)** tenho 21 anos, sou de Chicago, me formei a pouco tempo em advocacia e namoro Jacob a 3 meses.** (Vovó: "Qual é a sua marca de absorvente favorita? HIHIHIHI." –NOT) (Gareth: Arrrggghhh, Vovó.)**

-Ele é seu primeiro namorado?** (Vovó: ... Nem é indiscreta essa daí.) (Gareth: NÃO QUERO SABER, ENTÃO CALA ESSA PORRA DE BOCA AE, Ô BICHINHA! #Munda feelings)**

-É, na verdade, ele é o primeiro "cara" - Oh, que fofo!** (Gareth: CUMÉ? BELLA, VOCÊ É ESTRANHA.)** Ele tem um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca vi em nenhum homem que se dizia apaixonado. Se bem que não podemos incluir a mesma regra aqui.** (Vovó: Quem disse ou pensou isso, delz? #vai alguns parágrafos acima para conferir# Ah, foi a Bella, menos mal.) (Gareth: Mano, estou com ânsias. #vomita#)**

-Ele lidou bem com tudo isso?** (Vovó: Lida com meu dedo, cachorra!) (Gareth: Ele quem?O meu pinto? Não, minha filha, ele está mais brochado que nunca, depois dessa fic.)**

-Ahn, bem... Ele é meio ciumento **(Vovó: E cadê o ponto final, quelido? Sentou em cima dele por acidente(cofcof)?)**– Opa! Se ele teve ciúme de uma mulher é por que o Deus Grego não está tão firme assim.** (Vovó: Pensamentos escrotos não param de chegar.) (Gareth: Gay uma vez, gay passempi.)**

-Humm. Você já o traiu com outra mulher?** (Gareth: Isso interessa, mano? Ah, vão se foder, os dois.)**

-NÃO! Nunca! -Ele respondeu rapidamente.** (Vovó: Hmmm, boiola sem conserto. Esse aí adora tomar no cu e nem se dá ao trabalho de ter dúvidas.) (Gareth: Sintam o nojo da criança!)**

-E com um homem? - ele esbugalhou os olhos e se levantou.** (Vovó: Por favor, eu estou tentando não ter uma imagem mental bizarra. Pare de escrever estas coisas , Black Butterfly S2!) (Gareth: ... para com isso, autora. Eu imaginei. #vomita na pia#)**

-Olha, eu nunca o traí, está bem.** (Gareth: Aqui devia ser uma interrogação, mas deixa quieto...)** Agora, por que não vamos logo falar com os seus pais? Quero resolver logo isso.** (Vovó: Tu é muito gay! Nem tenho esperança de encontrar algum vestígio de masculinidade neste morcego...) (Gareth: Masculinidade? No EDWARD? A Meyer já fez MUITO GAY, não será um trasher que o fará homem. (isso soou estranho))**

-Tudo bem – falei levantando em um pulo**(Vovó: MATRIX!) (Gareth: DORGAS!)** – Não se esqueça dos nomes do meus pais por favor. Renée e Charlie.** (Vovó: Dane-se os nomes! Se te der na telha, Edward, chame-os de Velha Parideira e Bigodudo culpado! Você está desencalhando a filha dos dois e pode tirar onda o quanto quiser!) (Gareth: #riu até cair da Vovó#) ** Um dos meus namorados já chegou chamando minha mãe de Ruana e meu pai de Clark.** (Vovó: Então, né...) (Gareth: DORGAS DORGAS DORGAS DORGAS. #pega Fulano pela cauda e começa a cheirá-lo#)** Nem preciso dizer que ele foi expulso com um belo chute na bunda, né?** (Vovó: Ah, e eu aqui achando que ele tinha ficado para o chá das cinco!) (Gareth: Xora, menéanah?)** - Que alias, que bunda!** (Vovó: Hã? Não entendi nada. Nem vou tentar comentar.) (Gareth: #horrorizada#)** Só comecei a namorar ele por causa disso.** (Gareth: Bella lésbica masculina que eu sei.)**

-Hahaha.** (Vovó: Essas risadas estão me cansando...) (Gareth: PAU NO CU DA VIDA! #Vovó)** Ok, Renée e Charlie? Eu não vou me esquecer.** (Vovó: Amarra um barbantinho no dedo, vampirão!) (Gareth: Amara um barbante com cerol na mão! Assim, Assim! Vou mostrar que eu sou tigrão! Vou sim! Vou sim! –q)**

Edward Pov**(Vovó: Provocantes Ostras Viajantes? #HáBitch) (Gareth: Pintos Ou Vaginas? HÁ.)**

Com certeza essa menina não é normal.** (Vovó: Tem POBREMA, como diria a minha avó.) (Gareth: Estamos falando da Bella, querido. Ela TEM pobrema.)** Mas até que estou me identificando com ela.** (Gareth: Tem pobrema, também? Há.)** Estamos indo para a casa de seus pais dar a "noticia".**(Vovó: Ahnn... Eu gostaria muito de saber o porquê das aspas, mas acho que é pedir demais...) (Gareth: Vovó, é a mesma coisa que procurar sentido nessa fic: perda de tempo.)** Se bem que não tem tanta falsidade nessa noticia.** (Gareth: MAGINA!)** Apesar o pai.** (Gareth: ISSO É UMA ORAÇÃO? SE FODER COM UMA CAIXINHA DE LEITE!)(Vovó: Pontos finais vindos do inferno!) ** Bella parecia estar um pouco nervosa enquanto nós estávamos chegando. Do jeito que ela fiava quando fala do pai, até parece que ele é um mostro, então é melhor eu me preparar.** (Vovó: É melhor limpar o gloss e desatolar a cueca, o pai dela não deve curtir menininhos que querem ser menininhas...) (Gareth: Sério, Vovó? Hmm... #joga o Justin Bieber no pai da Bella#)**

-Então, Bella, seu pai é muito...** (Vovó: "...gostoso? Adoro um coroa enxuto de vez em quando!" –q) (Gareth: "... sarado? Tenho tesão com fisiculturistas!" –q)** Como posso dizer? Sei lá, monstruoso?** (Vovó: "Ai, ele é du mal? q nozu dessas pexoas preconxeituozahs!"-q) (Gareth: ALOK.)**

-kkkkk.** (#Vovó pegou uma grelha e esfregou sobre a risada tosca#)(Gareth: RÇRÇRÇRÇRÇRÇ não #2)** Não, não. Ele só é muito protetor **(Vovó: Cadê o ponto, delz? Onde ele pode ter se metido(UI)?) (Gareth: Uma hora sobra, outra hora falta... é a desigualdade social. –q)**– Ela fitou os próprios pés e completou baixinho – Pena que apenas com o nome da família.** (Vovó: E de quebra com você, que tem O NOME DA FAMÍLIA, sua féladaputa!) (Gareth: Vovó e suas lógicas estranhas!)**

Preferi ficar quieto e deixar esse assunto pra lá por enquanto. Mas só por essas informações já dava para perceber que ele só ligava para a reputação do nome Swan.** (Vovó: Que por sinal é muito rodado, mas deixemos os detalhes de lado.)** Já podia até imaginar, um pai que dá de todo para sua filha**(Vovó: Aaaah, acho que deveria ser um "tudo" ali, não? Se bem que pelos outros erros da fic, esse aí é perdoável.)**, menos o carinho necessário para viver. Isso tudo é tão diferente da minha família que é até difícil acreditar que exista algo assim.** (Vovó: Vai pra Angola então, Zé!)**

Chegamos na casa de Bella**(Vovó: Acho que não. Pegue o "na", a casa, a Bella, a Polly Pocket, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, a delegação de ginástica rítmica brasileira -e o que mais te der vontade- e enfie bem no fundo do seu... #L.A. Gaga a acerta com um batom#)(Gareth: #desistiu da fic e foi plantar arruda#) ** e não encontramos ninguém lá. Ela me pediu para esperar e foi para o quarto. Me **(#Vovó olha pra próclise e entra em desespero#)(Gareth: #injeta Smirnoff com Buscopan em Vovó#)**sentei no sofá e fiquei observando a casa. Estava na cara que era uma casa de família italiana.** (#Vovó está catatônica#)(Gareth: MAS ELA JÁ TE DISE QUE É UMA FAMÍLIA ITALIANA, FIDUMAÉGUA! VOCÊ NÃO GANHOU O TROFÉU SHERLOCK COM ESSA AFIRMAÇÃO, ED! NÃO FODE!)** Tudo era muito aconchegante.** (Gareth: Não encontrei a conexão. Porque a família e italiana a casa TEM que ser aconchegante? Te mando pra perifa da Itália em dois pulos, mlk. –qq)** Haviam várias fotos espalhadas pela casa.** (Gareth: Estranho pra cacete.)** Peguei um álbum de fotografia que havia na mesinha e comecei a vasculhar as fotos. Hihihi. Até que ela era uma gracinha quando pequena.** (Vovó: CARALHO DE PARÁGRAFO ESCROTO! Argh! A Bella já tinha dito que ERA DE FAMÍLIA ITALIANA e você ainda tem a cara de pau de fazer um comentário tão burro? E estes pontos escrotos? Ninguém nunca te ensinou a usar a pontuação direito? PQP, morte ao Edward.) (Gareth: PQP, morte ao Edward #2. #busca as tochas e os ancinhos#)**

Gracinha? Ok, quem é você e o que fez com Edward Cullen?** (Vovó: Enfiou aquele boiola no armário e, depois, resolveu coçar o saco.) (Gareth: Quem me dera.)**

Bella Pov**(Vovó: Procuram-se as Origens das Vacas pensantes? #HáBitch) (Gareth: Pecadoras Oligárquicas Vitoriosas?)**

Entrei no meu quarto, peguei algumas roupas, alguns objetos pessoais, jóias, maquiagens, documentos entre outra coisas.** (Gareth: #sentiu uma facada em sua gramática e foi internada#)** Se algo desse errado, eu tinha que estar preparada. E como eu conhecia meu pai, eu sabia que algo daria errado. Dei uma ultima olhada para o quarto e sai correndo.** (#Vovó se recusou a ler o parágrafo#)**

Encontrei Edward sentado na sala vendo um álbum de fotos. Peguei de supetão da sua mão e coloquei na bolsa.** (Gareth: LADRA!)** Pelo menos um lembrança da minha infância.** (Vovó: Detalhe de muita importância, é lógico.) (Gareth: Concordância em gênero, onde estás?)**

-Vamos, logo! Preciso colocar isso lá fora. Pena que você deixou o carro lá na praça.** (Vovó: Não entendi. Foda-se. #Vai ligar para a Mary#)(Gareth: "Bebi Orloff do gargalo e inventei a máquina do tempo!" –qq)**

-Nossa, por que já arrumou a mala?

-Bom, você disse que não estava brincado. Então, eu tenho que me garantir. Como você já deve ter percebido, meu pai não é a melhor pessoa do mundo. E minha mãe é a maior Maria-vai-com-Charlie.** (Vovó: Então, né...) (Gareth: Puta que pariu.)** Eu não sei o que pode acontecer, então eu acho bom você não dar pra trás com isso, ok?** (Vovó: Dar pra trás é uma das especialidades do Edward, quelida!) (Gareth: UHSUAHSUHAS, de fatão, Vovó.)**

-Eu já falei. Será que você quer um papel assinado. Dá pra confiar em mim?** (Vovó: VÍRGULAS SÃO DIFERENTES DOS PONTOS FINAIS, CARALHO! Como diria a Gareth, a vírgula parece um ponto cagando! Dá pra saber a diferença na hora! Um determina uma longa pausa e término das idéias, o outro, apenas uma pausa curta, para separar objetos diretos que foram enumerados e vocativos, fikdik.) (Gareth: #abraça Vovó#) ** - Depois dessas palavras fiquei encarando ele**(Vovó: "Encarando ele" é o cu da Munda! #apanha até a morte de sua chefe#)(Gareth: 'encarando ele' é o pinto do Osama explodindo as torres gêmeas!)** por alguns segundos. Apesar de conhece-lo apenas dois dias,** (Vovó: Parece que você não foi apresentada devidamente ao acento.)** eu sentia uma estranha sensação de querer acreditar cegamente nisso.** (Gareth: Já vi isso antes. Foi em 'Se eu pudesse sonhar'. E não deu em coisa boa, Bella, confia em mim.)** É toda essa situação já está me deixando doida.** (Vovó: Você É MUITO DOIDA, beijos.)**

-Ok, vamos logo.

Saímos e fomos para o restaurante dos meus pais. Deixei minha mala e minhas coisas escondido perto da entrada.** (Vovó: Eu tento não ver conotações sexuais nas frases, mas os autores não colaboram!) (Gareth: #dá chibatada em Vovó#)** Assim que entramos percebemos a zona que estava o local.** (Vovó: Um restaurante que é uma zona e, além de tudo, é propriedade dos pais da Bella. Então né...)** **(Gareth: Já sabemos porque a Bella só consegue pensar em ser puta...)**Provavelmente alguém famoso ou algum critico estava para aparecer.** (Gareth: Ou é só a bagunça de sempre, né?)**

Puxei Edward para dentro do restaurante,** (Vovó: Chamou pra chincha!)** logo avistei meu pai gritando com um garçom.** (Gareth: Quem entendeu... que tome no cu. -q)** Pois é meu pai é um amor não é ?** (Vovó: E a vírgula é pra ser usada, viu?)** O garoto estava quase chorando. E percebi que logo chegaria a minha vez. Tremi com esse pensamento, e Edward percebendo meu nervosismo apertou minha mão com mais força.** (Vovó: "Aperta essa mão com vontade, sua bicha! Começa a se comportar como homem ou o meu pai vai te por pra correr como ele faria com uma vadia com lepra!") (Gareth: APANHA, DANADA!)**

-Vai dar tudo certo**(Vovó: Ponto. É impressão minha ou esta é uma das afirmativas que não cabem nesta situação? Bella tá grávida e não sabe quem é o pai, mas uma bicha assumida quer brincar de papai-mamãe com ela. Isso DEFINITIVAMENTE não pode acabar bem.) (Gareth: Não, Vovó. O Edward não quer fazer um meia nove com a Bella, não. #leva chute#)** – ele me disse quando olhei para ele.

Foi nessa hora que meu pai nos avistou e sua expressão mudou drasticamente, parecia que tava dando um ataque ainda agora. Vi ele **(Vovó: "Vi ele" é o seu cu pegando fogo com uma berinjela recheada de atum entalada bem no fundo dele! Argh! Gramática falha, fic do cepeta, coerência de merda... #é atingida por um pires#)(Gareth: #passa cerol em um barbante e faz uma forca#)**mandar o garoto sair da sua frente e se dirigir até nós.** (Gareth: #se enforca#)**

-Bells, querida, o que você está fazendo aqui ? E quem é o seu _amigo _?** (Gareth: É o viadinho idiota que está enfiando esses espaços antes da pontuação.)** – dei um sorriso nervoso e quase esmaguei a mão de Edward, que foi quem respondeu por mim:** (Gareth: "AI, CARALHO, LARGA A MINHA MÃO, SUA DOIDA!")**

-Nós precisamos conversar com o senhor e com sua esposa . . . **(Gareth: Ah, tomar no cu, né. Isso aí já é burrice!)**em particular se for possível. – falou Edward calmo demais pro meu gosto.** (Vovó: Eu diria FEMININO demais pro meu gosto.) (Gareth: BICHINHA!)**

-Claro. Isabella**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** leve-o ao meu escritório, vou chamar sua mãe .** (Gareth: #cultua o demônio no espaço idiota antes do ponto#)** – disse ele já percebendo a tensão entre a gente.** (Vovó: Corolho, eu li 'tesão'! HAUHASUHASUHAS! Bem mais legal, não?) (Gareth: ... nem é, Vovó. É a ****Bella.**** Tesão não rola aí.)** Só eu notei a mudança de tratamento aqui ?** (Gareth: Foi só você mesmo, mesmo. Eu tava amaldiçoando o espaço antes do ponto, então nem notei.)**

Arrastei Edward até o escritório e assim que fechei a porta perguntei:** (Vovó: "Bonitos sapatos! Quer transar?") (Gareth: "Tem bagulho aê, tem bagulho aê?")**

-O que você vai dizer a ele ? **(Vovó: "Que eu fiz uma orgia com você e um mendigo leproso, você ficou grávida e acho que sou o pai. Assim está bom?") (Gareth: "Que sei fazer strip-tease no espaço inútil antes do ponto!")**–ele me encarou com um sorriso cínico e a seguir me respondeu.

-A verdade.** (Gareth: Ou seja, que você é gay e que a Bella é mãe solteira. Morte certa.)** – quando eu ia contestar ele me calou com o dedo indicador**(Gareth: Enfiado no teu cu?)** e continuou – que nos conhecemos a**(Vovó: ARGH.) (Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAA)** quatro meses, que eu te engravidei e que vamos nos casar porque estamos completamente apaixonados e que essa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter nos acontecido.** (Vovó: Malhação falando alto aí. Autora alienada e na fúria das dorgas, gentch.) (Gareth: #intoxicada pelo clichê#)**

-Ata,** (Gareth: ?)** pra em seguida ele nos matar e nos enterrar no quintal do vizinho...- ele abriu a boca e eu levantei um dedo**(Vovó: É impressão minha ou ela mostrou o dedo médio pra ele? Cena muito tensa.) (Gareth: Bella ao melhor estilo 'talk to my finger', safadinha!)** - ... já até sei o plano dele depois de 3 dias ele vais**(Vovó: ?) (Gareth: Anhé?)** dar queixa de desaparecemos e que desconfia do mesmo vizinho que ele odeia a três anos**(Vovó: Coesão gostosa!) (Gareth: #2)** – ele abriu a boca de novo e eu continuei ainda mais rápido**(Vovó: ... Conotações muito infelizes por aqui...) (Gareth: KETCH É SÓ FINTCH REAIS!)** – ele vai dizer que o motivo foi vingança pela morte do cachorro que o meu pai atropelou. OMG! Nós vamos morrer !** (#Vovó não fez questão de ler#)(Gareth: #foi se acalmar num templo budista, levando um cachimbo e naftalina#)**

-Bella, foco. Ele é seu pai ele te criou...** (Vovó: Parece que estamos falando de um cientista que criou uma filha na proveta, mano! #Fica com medo e joga a bituca do cigarro fora#)(Gareth: #pega a bituca e dá uma tragada# Êta fumo bão! #morre de câncer#)**

-É por isso que eu tenho certeza de que vamos morrer. Só por precaução vamos checar as gaveta**(Vovó: Concordância gostosa.) (Gareth: PAU NO CU DA ORAÇÃO! #Vovó)** para vermos se tem alguma arma por aqui **(#Vovó chuta a 12 para debaixo da mesa#)(Gareth: #esconde a P50 no armário#)**– era isso que eu ia fazer quando de repente porta se abriu e eu sem querer soltei o maior grito da minha vida – AAAAAAahhhhhhhhhh **(Vovó: ... Eu só consigo me lembrar do grito te tesão da Gina: NHAAAAÉÉÉIIIINNN! Mals aí.) (Gareth: Já no NC? Mas como? Hetero + Homo = MINDFUCK!)**– meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha, minha mãe colocou uma mão no peito e Edward fez uma careta de repreensão,** (Gareth: comofas)** então completei – uma barata !** (Vovó: Então, né... Quando a fic de verdade vai começar? Porque, até agora, foram 11 páginas de pura enrolação.) (Gareth: ESSA FIC É GÊNERO HUMOR? FILHA DA PUTA! NÃO DÁ PRA ACREDITAR, MANO! #quebra os próprios dentes e mastiga um gilete#)**

-Ahn... Então, o que vocês queriam falar? - Meu pai perguntou – Espero que você não tenha se metido em nenhuma confusão, Bella.** (Vovó: Aaaah, ela não meteu, meteram nela. Não que isso tenha relevância, mas...)**

Edward Pov**(Gareth: Piranhas Oram pela Vida?)**

Conheci ele a menos de 5 minutos e já o odeio.** (Vovó: Conte os erros desta frase e se surpreenda!) (Gareth: Um, dois, três, quatro... CARALHO.) (Vovó 2: 1-'conheci ele' é a sua perna cozida entre rabanetes e cebolas; 2- quando nos referimos à intervalos de tempo passados, devemos usar 'há'.) ** Como Bella pode aguentar viver numa família assim.** (Gareth: Isso é uma pergunta. ISSO É UMA PERGUNTA! Vá tomar no reto.)** Se bem que até agora a ma~e dela não se pronunciou.** (Gareth: Ma~e?)** Ela está praticamente com a cabeça abaixada olhado para o chão, atrás do marido. Com certeza Bella não se parece nadinha com eles.** (#Vovó nem leu#)(Gareth: QUE CHATICE! #foi tricotar uma lingerie#)**

-Pai, mãe, esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado**(Vovó: Ponto.)** – Bella disse totalmente insegura.** (Gareth: Absorvente nela! –q)**

-Sr. e Sra. Swan é um prazer conhece-los.** (Vovó: E o acento, cadê? #procura um acento na porchete da Munda#)(Gareth: #assiste Vovó Mafalda ser devorada pelos monstros que habitam a porchete da Munda#)**

-Namorado? - Charlie perguntou fechando mais ainda a cara.** (Vovó: Você queria que ela fosse lésbica, seu retardado?) (Gareth: A cara dele vai sumir, daqui a pouco.)** Uma coisa que eu achei impossível. Será que ele não sabe que vai ficar cheio de rugas?** (Gareth: Eddie suuuper preocupada com a eixpressaum façiaol do sogrão.)**

-Sim, senhor. E Bella e eu precisamos dizer uma coisa muito importante.** (Gareth: "Vamos virar Hippies e parir o nosso filho entre cactos, beijos.")**

_Puf_**(Vovó: ...) (Gareth: Bella Adormecida? Quero a morte.) (Vovó 2: #Lê a frase novamente#...)(Vovó 3: #Lê a frase mais uma vez# Então, né...) **

Olhamos para o chão e encontramos Renée estirada no chão.** (Gareth: ESSA LINDA.)** Essa até que foi rápida. Se ainda nem contamos que ela vai ser avó e já desmaiou, quando falarmos é bem capaz de ter um infarto. Ajudei a levanta-la e coloca-la no sofá.** (Vovó: #Faz um cartaz de desaparecido para o acento agudo# Que bela escrita essa autora tem... Que fic mais chata... Preciso de um pouco de álcool. #Olha com desespero para a garrafa de conhaque vazia#)(Gareth: Vou buscar mais conhaque, já volto.)** Não é incrível como mulher é escandalosa?** (Gareth: Sinta o nojo do Ed.)** Sempre faz uma conclusão precipitada. Mas eu as A-DO-RO!** (Vovó: ... Isso é sério? Essa fic não foi escrita assim só de sacanagem como aquelas que eu faço? Só pode ser brinks...) (Gareth: #não entendeu# Boiolagem + masculinidade? Anhé?)** Claro que não do jeito normal, mas adoro!** (Vovó: Adora o meu pinto, seu boiola!) (Gareth: Senta na minha pica!)**

Depois de uns cinco minutinhos**(Vovó: DIMINUTIVOS SÃO MARCAS REGISTRADAS DAS MARIPOSAS SEM CONSERTO,**** FATO****.)** jogando água no rosto dela,** (Gareth: 'água'.)** a coita acordou.** (Vovó: 'COITA'? Sabe o que significa isso, autora linda? SEXO.) (Gareth: UAHSUAHSUHASUHASUH)** Que bom, pois eu amei o pulseira que ela está usando.** (Vovó: E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Coerência manda chutes e boladas na bunda pra você.) (Gareth: 'o pulseira'? Adorei essa sua concordância alemã.)** Será que a Bella vai me bater se eu perguntar onde a mãe dela comprou?** (Vovó: VOCÊ ACHA?) (Gareth: TNC, VAI SENTAR NOS FOGOS DE ARTIFÍCIO DE FIM DE ANO, SUA BICHA!)**

-Mãe, mãe, você está bem? - Bella perguntou segurando sua mão.** (Gareth: A minha? Sai fora, véi.)**

-Estou sim, filha. É que eu achei que você fosse dar uma noticia muito ruim. E eu achei que voc... - Ela levantou sua cabeça e me encarou – OMG!** (Gareth: ...)** Você não está?** (Vovó: "...Relaxada, está?")**

-Grávida? - perguntei. Charlie engoliu em seco e se sentou. Renée só ficou com os olhos mais vidrados ainda.** (Vovó: Imagens mentais muito estranhas.) (Gareth: Imaginei a Bella parindo um Menino GZOIS num vitral! Uma loucura!)**

-Ahn, você não está grávida, não é, Isabella? - Charlie começou a ficar vermelho.** (Gareth: Tomate.)** Já dava até para ver a fumacinha saindo pelas orelhas.** (Vovó: HUMOR FORÇADO EM HORAS INDEVIDAS. Só pode ser brinks...) (Gareth: PUTA MERDA, CARA, QUE FIC ESCROTA E BROCHANTE.)**

-Ahn... Então, pai, mãe... Esse é o Edward Cullen, meu namorado.** (Gareth: Oi, eu tenho Alzheimer.)**

-Isabella, você já disse isso!** (Vovó: Ah, então foda-se!)** - Charlie exclamou.

-Senhor e senhora Swan, Bella e eu viemos dizer que vocês vão ser avós. Bella está grávida e vamos nos casar, vocês querendo ou não!** (Vovó: E o que EU tenho a ver com isso? Problema é seu!) (Gareth: ÊÊÊÊ, acabou o Embromation! #quebra garrafa de vinho na própria cabeça#)**

Wow!** (Vovó: Mary.) (Gareth: buceta buceta buceta buceta brasiiiiiil!)** Se tivessem alguns grilos a cena seria mais cômica.** (Vovó: Não, não seria.) (Gareth: Nem se essa fic nascesse de novo essa cena seria cômica.)** Bella parecia uma britadeira pelo fato de que não parava de tremer olhando para o pai, a mãe e depois para mim. Renée havia desmaiado novamente e Charlie... Bom, como posso explicar que uma pessoa está tendo um ataque cardíaco mais**(Vovó: Mais é um cone de trânsito atravessado no seu rabo.) (Gareth: Mais é um cubo de gelo seco atochado na sua busanfa, idiota.)** ao mesmo tempo quer te matar? Se você sabe como é cara é um bom sinal,** (Gareth: ?)** pois assim eu sei que você sobreviveu a ele. Se bem, que não sei se você foi contar ao seu "sogro" ou ao seu pai que ele vai ser avô de um cara que nunca viu.** (Gareth: ... TÁ. Entendi tudo. (y))**

_É eu tô lascado!_** (Vovó: Porque se estivesse fodido, com certeza estaria dando pulos de alegria...) (Gareth: Eu disse a mesma coisa quando peguei essa fic pra ripar, mas disse com vírgulas, porque, né, eu não sou idiota. #Pomba)**

-Pai, eu posso explicar. Eu... eu... eu... ELE ME OBRIGOU! - Ela disse apontando para mim.** (Vovó: Ah, isso foi convincente. Porque você nem gosta de abrir as pernas pra qualquer um...) (Gareth: Como é mesmo a expressão que ela usou para se definir...? ah, é, rodada como BICICLETA DE ROCEIRO. Isso diz tudo.)**

-O QUE, SUA LOUCA? - Já que era cada um por si – Já se esqueceu como foi a provável noite que o nosso filho foi concebido? Você não parecia estar contra isso enquanto gemia o meu nome**(Vovó: Então, né... Detalhes dispensáveis.) (Gareth: UASDHIASDYHF SAUDHAUSHDUAHSD QUE NOJO.)** – Olhei para Charlie e completei – E olha que a noite foi longa.** (Vovó: Então, né... #Se retira para não precisar ler o resto da fic#)(Gareth: #morreu de vergonha alheia e foi pagar os pecados no Purgatório#)**

Ok, pela cara que ele fez, eu não deveria ter falado isso. O cara estava virando o incrível Hulk.** (#Munda a obriga a voltar# Vovó: ... Charlie, você não fica bem de verde.)** Nunca acreditei que uma pessoa pudesse ficar verde de raiva,** (Gareth: Não é raia, é ânsia. Depois desses fatos que você narrou, até eu.)** mas ai está a prova na minha frente.** (Vovó: Mas o meu pinto você não enxerga, né? Sua bicha!)**

-FORA! FORA! NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊS NUNCA MAIS NA MINHA FRENTE! PODE ESQUECER QUE VOCÊ TEM UMA FAMÍLIA ISABELLA! VOCÊ ESTÁ OFICIALMENTE DESERDADA! - Ele disse tudo isso em um folego só. Bella estáva com os olhos vidrados.** (#Vovó ignorou o parágrafo e foi conversar com a Dinga pelo MSN#)(#Gareth jogou o PC pro ar e foi ninar Michael Jackson#)**

-Pode deixar que nós iremos! E eu vou dar uma família de verdade para Bella – Peguei ela**(Vovó: #Nervosa ao extremo# PEGA NO MASTRO DA SALVAÇÃO E BALANÇA! ARRRGH! #JohnFeelings) (#Vovó jogou um dicionário e uma lista telefônica na cabeça da autora#)(Gareth: #conjura lança-chamas e tosta a autora#) ** e a puxei para saída. Estranhamente senti um aperto no peito quando disse aquelas palavras.** (Vovó: Contração anal. –q) (Gareth: Contração ANAL no PEITO. Sussa. (y))**

Pegamos as coisas de Bella e fomos para a praça que foi onde deixei meu carro estacionado. Bella parecia uma zumbi, só me seguia**(Vovó: Porque ela era um zumbi e é isso que eles fazem? Saber escrever é uma coisa muito importante, pena que poucos sabem...)** pois eu a puxava até o carro.** (Gareth: Carro carro carro caro... repetição de termos, adooro. –n)** Quando entramos no meu volvo e seu rosto começou a brilhar com as lágrimas.** (Gareth: Não, é que nessa fic ela é vampira, mermo.)** Não sabia o que dizer, por isso preferi ficar calado.

Dirigi rapidamente para _nossa_ casa.** (Vovó: E quando foi que os pronomes mudaram?) (Gareth: #acorda assustada e limpa a baba do queixo# perdi alguma coisa?)** Bella havia se acalmado um pouco, mas ainda chorava.** (Gareth: MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!)** Peguei suas coisas e a encaminhei para casa. Entramos e Jake estava sentado no sofá com uma cara péssima.** (Vovó: Bicha ciumenta e mal comida é um perigo...)**

-Ahn... Jake, Bella. Bella, Jake – Falei apontando pra cada um.** (Gareth: Jura? E eu pensando que você tinha falado e apontado pro puteiro da sua mãe!)**

-Ahh, claro. Acho que já a vi em algum lugar. Bella. Bellinha. Galinha. É acho que já me lembrei**(Gareth: FAAAAAAAAAAAIL!)** – Ele levantou do sofá e foi em direção das escadas enquanto Bella bufava de raiva ao meu lado.** (#Vovó não leu e não faz questão#)**

Ai, meu Deus! Em que roubada fui me meter?** (Vovó: Não vou falar nada, porque, né?) (Gareth: #estressada, vai estuprar uma cenoura (ui)#)**

**(Vovó: A partir de agora são só respostas às reviews e eu NÃO PRETENDO LER. Alguém aí tem alguma coisa contra? Espero que não.) (Gareth: #suspira e vai ler#)**

**Eva Morgana Potter: (Gareth: Se a Munda estivesse aqui, diria...) (Munda: FAAAAAAIL!)(Gareth: Vai tomar nesse teu cu, Munda! #chuta#)** Hahaha. Locura seria namorar um cara assim.** (Gareth: Gay? Pois é, loucura mesmo.)** Dois dentes é bem... Ahn, crazy!** (Gareth: ?)** Kkk. Bella vai ser bem maluca nessa fic.** (Gareth: Deus há de te impedir, filha.)** Então, nem eu sei se isso foi por causa do absinto ou se é de nascença.** (Gareth: QUE ABSINTO? ONDE? ME DÁÁÁÁÁÁ!)** Só se o Jake fosse muito louco para não aceitar isso. Se eu tivesse um Edward Cullen ao meu lado eu nem me importaria de dividir. Kkk.** (Gareth: #sussurra coisas feias#)**

**Regina Swan Cullen: (Gareth: ...)** Com certeza Edward está confuso em relação a sua sexualidade só que não sabe.** (Gareth: Ah, pois é, né?)** Afinal, Jake é um homem de dar inveja até aos homens. *.***(Gareth: JOHN! VEM CÁ!)** Já deu para perceber que Jake cisca um pouco em cada canteiro.** (Gareth: Eu imaginei... #Jairinho tapa a boca de Gareth#)** Ainda mais bêbado. Kkk. Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer.** (Gareth: NÃO.)**

**Ab Winchester: (Gareth: Tomara que os irmãos Winchester te expurguem por gostar dessa fic, exu!)** Hahaha. Ótima pergunta! Mas pode deixar que nós gostamos do Edward com H bem maiúsculo.** (Gareth: H de Homossexual?)** *.* Será mesmo que a Bella pensa?** (Gareth: Ce duvida, mulher?)** Essa ai é bem bipolar.** (Gareth: Adivinha com quem ela é parecida...)** É melhor até o Edward tomar cuidado... E o Jake também.** (Gareth: Ahn? Tô perdida.)**

**Isa Stream:** Também tenho um amigo gay e raramente o vejo triste. É sempre lá para cima.** (Gareth: O John também... opa.)** E olha que está sempre cheio de opção. Kkk. Odeia o Jake? Coitado.** (Gareth: NÃO.)** Mas não se preocupe que é Edward e Bella na veia. *.***(Gareth: Com o Edward gay? Meio difícil, não?)**

**H-Culen-H:** kkk. Eu tendo dois homens daquele debaixo do meu teto faria de tudo para eles mudarem de time rapidinho.** (Gareth: Ê beleza de concordância!)** Bom, deu para perceber que o Jake não gostou nadinha desse noivado. E pode ter certeza que ele vai aprontar e muito. *.***(Gareth: Ah, mano, cansei, CHEGA! #vai pro fim da fic#)**

**Raffa:** Em Crepúsculo não é o Edward e Jake que vão atrás da Bella? Então, aqui diversificamos um pouco. Kkk. Pode ter certeza que o Jake vai dar muito mais dor de cabeça que o Edward. Ed vai ser um gay bem calminho. Aquele tipo de gay que dá para enganar. ; )

**TatayaBlack:** Com certeza Bella não vai ser nada convencional, mas pelo menos bitch ela não vai ser. Kkk. *.* eu também não aguentaria viver numa casa com dois homens super sexys e gays. Tentaria de qualquer modo fazer eles virarem homens com H maiúsculo. *.* Os Cullen... Logo, logo vão invadir a área. Não perca!

**Gabi:** Entrei hoje e vi que seu perfil foi hackeado. Espero que continue acompanhando. Adorei os seus reviews. Gosto de ver um leitor animado. Demorou um pouco mais o capítulo saiu. O próximo capítulo quem vai escrever a maior parte vai ser a outra autora, então vai sair mais rápido. Espero que consiga sua conta de volta. Bjoos.

**N/A: Genta, miiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll**(Vovó: ...)(Gareth: Genta?)** desculpas pela demora. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperarem. **(Vovó: ... Isso é sério?) (Gareth: #batendo a cabeça na parede#)**Muito obrigado pelos reviews e até a próxima (se ainda tiver alguém lendo) **(Vovó: Infelizmente eu estou lendo.) (Gareth: #arrebenta os próprios miolos#)

**Bjão**(Gareth: Tiros. #Munda feelings)

**S2**(Vovó: BOLAS!) (Gareth: Ânus.)

**Vovó ganhou uma promoção e recebeu um kit para alquimistas iniciantes no programa da Maísa. Juntou toda a vidraria e os compostos mais instáveis, colocou tudo em uma cueca de oncinha(?), amarrou com um elástico rosa da Hello Kitty. Depois embrulhou tudo isso em um lençol da Pucca. Fez questão de matar a autora com isso e agora está feliz. Por enquanto. **

**Gareth se ofereceu como oferenda à Iemanjá. Foi encontrada bêbada e semi-afogada na costa marítima de Minas Gerais. -q**


End file.
